


The season of Bliss

by EscribiendoconB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Anal Sex, Blissember 2020, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clothed Sex, Decisions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, kuroo jokes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscribiendoconB/pseuds/EscribiendoconB
Summary: El sabor del chocolate humeante en un día de invierno. La manta cubriendo sus cuerpos en una noche estrellada de nieve y estelas. La navidad en Tokio se presenta con dicha incluso en plena pandemia.Fic inspirado en los prompts de Blissember por @kidovna y @wolfstars_
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Blissember 2020, KRTSK NSFW Week





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola carambola! Diciembre ha empezado y mi cuerpo lo sabe. En especial cuando voy al supermercado y veo los turrones. Dejando los kilos aparte, les traigo un fic inspirado en la publicación de Instagram titulada Blissember. Nada mejor que unos cuantos prompts por Navidad.  
> A lo largo del mes iré dejándoles regalos navideños. El regalo de hoy titulado Hot Chocolate —en honor al primer prompt— va por partida doble ¡Feliz cumpleaños atradado a Hanayami95!  
> Los personajes son propiedad de Furudate, pero estoy segura que no le importará que los ponga tan acaramelados.  
> ¡Time to read!

Sus dedos atrapan el mango de la taza y al envolverla deja la ilustración de Musubimaru de frente a él. Sonríe por unos segundos recordando el día que Tetsurō se empeñó en comprarla. Una taza ridícula para recordar su primera visita a Miyagi. Años más tarde, ahí estaba sosteniendo la taza astillada, esperando que su calor abrigara sus manos frías y pálidas. Sintiendo los pinchazos de su piel intentando aclimatarse a la nueva temperatura.   
Tamborilea y el chocolate caliente se ondea dentro. El vaho desfila delante suyo como pinceladas de un niño. Sin ningún orden, pero con encanto. Acerca sus labios resecos y los moja en el líquido dulce. Bebe un pequeño sorbo comprobando que su dulzura no pueda quemarle. Se relame y vuelve a beber. Sus labios se tintan y está vez son los de otro los que se encargan de limpiarlo. Un beso lento le roba los rastros del dulce y devuelve su carne a su color natural.  
—¿y bien?, ¿qué te parece?  
—Sabe bien —respondé aún en sus labios.  
—Te he echado de menos —ronronea acercando más su cuerpo—. No pienso dejarte escapar de este sofá en lo que queda de día.  
El hombro de Tetsurō empuja levemente el de Kei con delicadeza sin perder de vista las tazas humeantes en sus manos. Le sonríe y Kei le devuelve la sonrisa.  
—Entonces acércate más —Deja dos picos cariñosos—. Tengo el cuerpo helado.  
Tetsurō arrima sus labios y deja un pico en sus mejillas. Un beso corto y cálido. Un toque que poco a poco calienta su piel aun helada y aviva su pecho entumecido. Una caricia que espera que repita tanto en los próximos quince días que su piel olvide la ausencia de calefacción en el tren bala. Un cariño que no recuperará los meses de pocas visitas y muchas videollamadas a causa de la pandemia. Y, aun así, sabe que Tetsurō compensará el tiempo separados.  
—Tengo solución para eso —dice tendiéndole su taza.  
Levanta su trasero del sofá dejando una sensación fría. Camina rápido alejándose por el pasillo que conduce al dormitorio y cuando vuelve lo hace sonriente. Como un niño con su primera bicicleta, lo mira exhibiendo para él su nuevo juguete.  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—Una manta navideña americana.  
No hacía falta una presentación PowerPoint para llegar a esa conclusión. La manta de dos metros de longitud los cubrió a los dos. Tetsurō se había asegurado las dimensiones, sin duda. Su cuerpo se acurrucó junto al de Kei y este se acercó a él. Tendió la taza para devolvérsela y acomodó la manta roja para cubrirse mejor. Su textura terciopelada se apoyaba con pesadez en su cuerpo, impregnándolos con su fragancia. Olor a nuevo.  
—¿Amazon?  
—Si.  
—Tienes que dejar de entrar a esa página —dijo bebiendo un sorbo de chocolate humeante.  
—¡Vamos!, tiene de todo y encima puedo mandar los paquetes a donde sea —gimoteo reacomodando la manta sobre Kei—. Tienes que reconocer que es muy práctico para nosotros.  
Si que lo era. Las obligaciones laborales de ambos y los compromisos deportivos en muchas ocasiones les habían impedido pasar cumpleaños y aniversarios juntos. En distintas prefecturas, lo único que les salvaba era las videollamadas, el servicio de correos japones y la implicación de ambos.   
—Aun así, ¿por qué este estampado?   
Cuadrículas rojas con motivos navideños se agrupaban uno junto a otro en la manta roja. Un árbol de navidad, una estrella fugaz, Papá Noel, Rudolf y un sinfín de pequeños escenarios poco familiares para ellos, pero muy conocidos.   
—Quiero celebrar unas navidades americanas.   
Kei rueda los ojos. Conocía a Tetsurō para saber que habría visto una película americana solo y se le abría colada la idea en su cerebro capitalista. Chocolate caliente, manta navideña. No le sorprendería que apareciera con un árbol de navidad.   
—Somos japoneses —dijo en tono explicativo.  
—Hay japoneses que celebran la navidad.  
—¿Te refieres a los que viven en el extranjero?  
—¡Vamos!, piénsalo, será muy romántico. La manta, el chocolate caliente, las películas, los regalos.  
—Tetsurō, no pienso hacerte ningún regalo.  
—No importa, por fin te tengo en Tokio —Kei libera una de sus manos de la cálida taza y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. Se sonríen y Tetsurō vuelve a hablar con ese tono empalagoso que trae de cabeza a Kei—. Es todo lo que necesito para mis navidades americanas.  
Rieron. Solo una risa del pasado como cuando comenzaron a salir. Abrumados por los sentimientos y cohibidos por no saber que tan lejos podían llegar. No era como si desconocieran el amor que se procesan o lo que podían o no hacerse, pero tanto tiempo sin poder verse ni tocarse el uno al otro los embriagada de esa sensación de novedad ficticia.   
Dejaban que la emoción bailara alrededor de ellos, empujándolos a pegar sus cuerpos un poco más buscando acurrucarse en los brazos del otro. Arropándose mutuamente a la par que hacen malabares con sus tazas. Solo acariciándose para aplacar la morriña. Ocupando sus pensamientos en comprobar que esa cicatriz en el brazo del otro seguía siendo curvada de un lado y recta por otro; en sentir la piel sedosa bajo sus dedos ásperos; en contar los lunares a pesar de no verlos.   
—¿Kei-chan? —El susurro apenas audible lo distrae mientras bebe el chocolate. Sus ojos escondidos detrás de sus gafas metálicas bicolor parpadean para despertarse del letargo causado por el cariño, la bebida caliente y el cansancio físico. No le responde, pero sabe que tiene su atención plena. Busca en su cabeza las palabras ensayadas. La frase correcta y el tono adecuado. Siente los nervios acumularse en su pecho oprimiendo su corazón y garganta, pero los ignora. Necesita asegurarse que todo marcha bien—. Se que ya has tomado una decisión y que se la has comunicado al equipo, pero… ¿Estás seguro? —Lo había dicho y Kei lo había oído. Tetsurō sintió el cuerpo de Kei removerse y temió haber elegido el peor momento para tener esa conversación—. Quiero decir —Aclaró su garganta—, ¿no echas de menos jugar al voleibol?  
—Algunos días si, pero no me arrepiento de dejar el equipo —Los recuerdos de entrenamientos y competiciones acudieron a su cabeza. Algunas victorias y grandes derrotas. Incluso en alguno de ellos veía a su novio animándole y eso solo reafirmaba su decisión. Era el momento de avanzar y continuar al siguiente paso de su vida—. Quiero centrarme en el trabajo.  
—Si, pero ¿podrías haber esperado un poco más?, ¿no?  
—En el museo, para cuando consigo que las cosas estén en orden, tengo que irme a entrenar y cuando llego a casa a penas tengo fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que hablar contigo.   
—Ya.  
Kei observa a Tetsurō beber la última gota de chocolate con rostro pensativo. Aún recuerda la sorpresa en su cara al oír sus palabras vía FaceTime. Tetsurō disfrutaba viéndolo jugar al voleibol. Tanto que abandonar el equipo no fue ni de cerca tan duro como comunicarle la notica a su novio.   
—¿Te molesta que haya dejado de jugar en los Sendai Frogs?   
La pregunta se escapa de sus pensamientos a sus labios y Tetsurō abre los ojos avellana como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Un rastro de chocolate permanece encima de su labio superior haciendo la imagen aún más surrealista.   
—¡No digas tonterías!, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.  
Las palabras alivian sus corazones a la par que sus narices se encuentran. Tetsurō sonríe y Kei le devuelve la sonrisa. Acaricia su nariz con la suya y deja que sus ojos dorados se pierdan en los de Tetsurō. Sus pupilas negras cundidas mirándolo directamente, los filamentos de sus iris que danzan entre tonos marrones y verdes. Otoño y primavera. Todo enmarcado por una fina línea negra.   
—Lo soy.  
Sus ojos centellean. El marrón de sus ojos lo hipnotiza como ese primer día de otoño donde las hojas marrones y naranjas llueven del cielo. Caen sobre un césped largo y verde, mezclándose y brillando para Kei. Siente su pecho arder y sus labios mojarse para besarle, pero son los de Tetsurō los que llegan antes. Lo roza con la zona central de su boca y deja que sea Kei el que dé el último paso. Uniendo sus labios. Saboreando el dulzor del chocolate olvidado en la piel carnosa. Dedicándose lametazos de gato para quitar los restos en el otro y absorbiendo parte del labio en la boca del otro.   
—¿Más chocolate? —sugiere Tetsurō.  
—Si.  
—¿Quieres ponerle malvaviscos?


	2. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos ojos ámbar los vigilan desde un pequeño recoveco. La ilusión de la compañía les inunda. Nunca ser tres supuso tanta alegría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noches, tardes o días! Mis padres han hecho asado, comprado pizza y ahora van a hornear galletas. Creo que no debería pesarme hasta pasadas las Navidades 😭 
> 
> Les traigo este segundo capítulo titulado Pets. Segundo prompt de Blissember. 
> 
> Solo un pequeño detalle. Dentro de la lectura veréis este signo: *. No, no es un error. Dejaré un comentario explicativo para que comprendáis la broma que hace el personaje en las notas finales.
> 
> No les entretengo más. Me retiro a comer galletas esperando vuestros comentarios 🍪

Cuatro pequeñas bolas de pelo juguetean entre las piernas de Tetsurō. Él —sentado en el _tatami_ — levanta una a una las crías de Teemo. Inspecciona sus patas, su pelaje, sus ojos y hasta lo arrullables que pueden ser. Como un niño el día de navidad, Tetsurō juega con los pequeños felinos sin perder de vista su objetivo; llevarse uno a casa.

Dos hermanos gatunos pelean y caen al _tatami_ enredados en patas y colmillos. La mirada centellea y extiende sus manos para acunarlos en su pecho.

—¡Son tan lindos! —gimotea de alegría—. Los quiero todos.

Kei entorna sus ojos dorados y tensa su mandíbula—Olvídalo —responde en un tono que no se presta a confusión. Tajante y agresivo. El mismo que usa cuando compra una horterada para él o lo lleva al karaoke—. Los gatos o yo.

Kenma sabe que esta no es más que la trigésima riña que recibiría su amigo de la infancia. El mismo que tanto le gusta provocar hasta llegar al límite. El mismo que insistía e insistía en hacerle comer verduras. Y odia admitir que por su culpa se había aficionado a las zanahorias especiadas con curry. Ese mismo que sus seguidores de YouTube lo conocían tan bien como a su gata Teemo.

No fue una sorpresa la primera vez que hoyó de sus labios que le gustaba Kei. Puede que Kenma no fuera un experto de las relaciones sociales, pero si conocía a Tetsurō. Volverse un completo pelmazo preguntándole cada dos por tres si le había conseguido el número del chico del Karasuno no era precisamente lo habitual. Ni lo era las horas que dedicaba a mirar la pantalla solo para recibir un mensaje escueto enviado desde Miyagi. O lo idiota que podía ser en sus primeros intentos de conquistar a Kei. Y ahí estaban —varios años más tarde— eligiendo una de las crías de su preciada Teemo.

Una duda que cortocircuitaba su imagen de la familia Kuroo era la ausencia de mascotas. Desde que vio las maletas negras arrimadas en la entrada hasta el día en que se mudaron a la capital, el señor Kuroo fue un hombre apasionado de los animales, pero sin uno propio. Y de tal palo, tal astilla. Tetsurō nunca se molestó en buscar compañía para su piso.

Si quería la agradable sensación de un animal buscando mimos, acudía táper en mano a su casa, llenaba su nevera y se sentaba junto a él. Casa, dinero, responsabilidad. Tenía todo lo necesario para hacerse cargo de uno de los mini-Teemo. Todo, salvo una cosa: la aprobación de Kei.

Lo miró de soslayo, pero entendió que podría taladrarle la cabeza y ni se daría cuenta. Con la espalda recta y el semblante clavado en Tetsurō, solo la explosión de una _Claymore_ podía sacarle de su trance. Sus ojos dorados brillaban como el oro licuado cayendo en sus iris. Irradiando una luz que solo parecía alumbrar a Tetsurō. Con sus comisuras ligeramente ascendentes y sus dedos jugueteando entre ellos.

No es que fue un experto dilucidando los verdaderos sentimientos de Kei, pero tantas tardes jugando a videojuegos TBS y tantas horas soportando a Tetsurō a lo largo de los años, le ha permitido comprender mejor la relación que tienen. Una donde Kei muestra su rostro serio, pero se deja embaucar por los encantos de su amigo de la infancia. Una relación que, en momentos como este, le obligan a ahogar una risa.

Deja de acariciar a su preciada Teemo y tapa sus labios antes de que el eco llegue a su oído. Una mirada fría le taladra su diversión. Alza una ceja pidiendo explicaciones y a Kenma le cuesta horrores no reírse en su cara.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Bueno, —Mira sus ojos controlando la carcajada retenida en su garganta—, pareces casi tan ilusionado como Kuro.

Kei hace una mueca de asco.

—Es un gato.

La frase hace eco entre las paredes de estilo japonés. Tetsurō vuelve su rostro hacia ellos y sonríe jugando con las patitas de la cría color chocolate. No recuerda cuando Kenma pasó de la indiferencia a los piques divertidos hacia Kei. No recuerda cuando Kenma identificó ese momento oportuno para sacar a Kei de sus casillas sin que arremetiera contra él. Tampoco su novio se quedaba atrás. De una forma u otra se la devolvía y a juzgar por el rubor en sus mejillas, no pensaba hacerlo de inmediato.

—Kei-kun, ¿qué opinas de este? —Tetsurō eleva la pequeña bola color tierra aplacando el enfado de su novio—. Es lindo ¿verdad? Cógelo.

La cría es soltada en los brazos de Kei. Camina desconcertada y maúlla en dirección a su madre, pero Teemo se limita a ronronear. Tantea el terreno y Kei acaricia su pelo fino sintiendo los cinco sentidos de su novio esperando su veredicto.

—Es lindo, pero —Tetsurō cuadra su espalda— ¿qué hay de ese?

Retuerce su cuerpo en la dirección que marca el dedo de Kei. Una falange que apunta hacia unos muebles del enorme salón.

—¿Cuál?

—Entre el jarrón y la estantería.

Tetsurō acuesta el cuerpo sobre el suelo explorando en la oscuridad. Un pequeño hueco entre la estantería de madera y el jarrón de cerámica escondía un pequeño bulto negro. Una criatura ligeramente más pequeña que sus hermanos y con mayor ingenio para el camuflaje. Su pelaje carbón se disfraza con la sombra de los muebles. Solo sus ojos ambarinos lo delatan.

Tetsurō se acerca despacio al lugar donde se encuentra el felino y como en los documentales del National Geographic, intenta camuflarse con el entorno para observar a la pequeña cría de Teemo. La presencia del intruso no es ignorada por el minino, que inmediatamente se hace más redondo y suelta maullidos a su madre. Teemo alza el cuerpo, pero no acude en su ayuda. Solo vigila los pasos del hombre explorador.

—Ven pequeñín. —Extiende un brazo y el bulto negro se aleja todo lo que le permite el recoveco—. ¿No habías dicho que tenías cuatro crías? —preguntó Tetsurō distrayéndose momentáneamente de su tarea.

—Si, pero esa no cuenta.

—¿Por qué? —Mueve su brazo sin llegar al pelaje—. ¿Piensas quedártela?

—No, pero parece muy miedoso. Casi nunca sale de su hueco.

Tetsurō retira la mano con frustración. En el combate gato _versus_ humano, va ganando la cría de tres meses de vida. Lanza un bufido y el gato vuelve a maullar pidiendo auxilio a su madre poco protectora. Y entonces algo hace clic en la cabeza de Tetsurō. El gatito desde su escondrijo no deja de mirar a Kei. Lo mira una y otra y otra vez.

—No importa Tetsurō-san —dice en tono consolador—, el marrón está bien.

—¡Ah, no! Quiero conocer todas las crías de Teemo. Además, esta no te quita ojo. —Aparta el jarro y atrapa la pelota de pelos. El gato llora pidiendo auxilio y por primera vez, la madre acude a vigilar los pasos de Tetsurō. Lo tranquiliza en su pecho y le dedica un par de mimos previsores de cualquier ataque. Su pelaje erizado en su espalda desaparece y sus diminutos ronroneos tranquilizan a Teemo. Camina hacia Kei con la madre liderando el recorrido y deja la cría entre sus manos. No solloza ni se asusta. Intercambian miradas y el gatito agita la cola de un lado a otro—. ¡Le gustas!

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. La rosada lengua lamió su dedo y con sus patitas delanteras atrapó su pulgar. Teemo dio su visto bueno y volvió al regazo de Kenma. Su pequeño estaba en buenas manos.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Tetsurō.

Kei asintió hundiendo su dedo índice en el cuello del gatito. El pequeño ronroneó y dejó su cuerpo balancearse entre los brazos de él. Su cola negra se movió de un lado a otra entretenida por las caricias. Una mano se unió a ellas.

—¿Nos lo quedamos? —preguntó Tetsurō en un tono amoroso.

Kei sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Si.

Deja a Teemo en el suelo y escapa de la escena vomitiva por la puerta corredera. Sonríe al saber que el pequeño asustadizo queda en las mejores manos posibles y ensancha más su sonrisa al verlos juntos—Voy a encargar el almuerzo.

—No pidas mucho, recuerda que hemos traído verduras.

Busca con la mirada ayuda en Kei, pero solo le devuelve una sonrisa altanera. Acariciando al pequeño en sus manos y con Tetsurō cegado por la criatura, le fulmina con un “de esta no te libras capullo”. Sabía que pagaría por lo de antes, pero no que fuera con verduras.

Cierra la puerta corredera con mirada suspicaz y saca su móvil. Escucha atentamente las risas de sus amigos en el salón, disfrutando con cada cabriola del minino. Marcación rápida a su restaurante favorito y pide lo de siempre, pero con raciones inhumanamente grandes. Con Tetsurō siempre es mejor excederse. Se asegura de pedir postres del agrado de ellos. Tarta de manzana, dulces de fresas y tarta de queso. Siempre y cuando Kei este de su parte, podrá asegurarse el pescuezo ante las riñas de su amigo.

* * *

Pequeñas volteretas entre sus brazos. Con su cabello bruno de pelo fino disparado hacia mil lados y sus cuencas ámbar, su cola revolotea peinando el aire. Lo acarician dos manos apremiándole por el _show_.

—¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle? —pregunta Kei.

—Michi.

—Me niego. —El gatito alterna la mirada de un lado a otro como si entendiera lo que se estuvieran jugando sus dueños. Acerca su cara a los dedos de Kei y los lame para captar su atención—. ¿Qué tal Kira?

—No me convence. —Tetsurō lleva su mano a la nuca y en un tono pausado pregunta—. ¿Qué tal Mochi?

—¿Mochi?

—Si.

Repite el nombre en su cabeza y automáticamente piensa en una única explicación.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Si, pero no tiene nada que ver con el nombre —ríe Tetsurō.

Kei toma al gatito entre sus manos. Lo analiza como si fuera un examen final. La cría de tres meses a penas se parecía a las de su edad. Su cuerpecito era más corto que el resto y eso le daba un aspecto redondeado. De resto, no había ninguna semejanza con el dulce propio del _Tsukimi_.

—No parece un mochi.

—No tiene que parecerlo. Solo es un nombre cariñoso.

—Mejor sigamos pensando otros nombres —dice con escepticismo.

Tetsurō hace un mohín y suelta unas palabras por lo bajini. Tener la aprobación de su novio en este tipo de cosas solía ser un calvario, pero aun guardaba un as bajo la manga. Algo que únicamente utilizaba para hacer su corazón derretirse más rápido que un helado al sol de agosto. Algo que reservaba para esos momentos íntimos.

—Kei-chan —canturrea—, llamémosle Mochi.

Acomoda el metal de sus lentes bicolor sobre el puente de su nariz. Tetsurō siempre ha encontrado encantador ese gesto. Cada vez que se sonroja o se concentra en algo, acomoda sus gafas con seriedad.

—No… no entiendo porque quieres llamarle así.

—Es que… Mochi y tú parecen llevarse muy bien. —Su mano acaricia su nuca—. Son la luna y los mochis del conejo.

—Eso… eso es…

Tartamudea. No sabe que decir. Siente vergüenza y a la vez alegría. Muerde su labio y agacha la mirada hacia Mochi. Este le devuelve la mirada.

—Te he dejado sin palabras, ¿eh?

—Mochi.

Tetsurō acerca su cuerpo al de Kei y el por reflejo se inclina en su dirección. Se besan suavemente y cuando sus labios se separan, Tetsurō toca la punta de su nariz con la de él.

—Ahora cada vez que vuelvas a Sendai tendré a Mochi para consolarme —susurra. Lo vuelve a besar con mayor esmero—. Además, cuando quiera llamarlos a los dos solo tengo que decir Luna Llena*

—¡Agh! ¿Por eso querías llamarle así?

—¡Vamos, es bonito! Todo en Mochi me recordará a ti.

Tetsurō deposita otro beso en los labios de Kei. La primera mascota de los dos oficialmente bautizada. Entre sus cariños cálidos de una vida de tres recién empezada y el trasportín preparado en la entrada de la casa, Kei esta más convencido que nunca de su decisión. Quiere estar con ellos para el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Luna llena: En japonés, la fusión de las palabras Mochi y Tsukki son las que se usan para decir luna llena. 
> 
> Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. La pareja con un nuevo integrante. Mochi será una alegría para la casa.
> 
> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Crees que Kenma a sido reñido? ¿Cuándo será el próximo capitulo? ¿Muchas preguntas juntas?
> 
> Supongo que tendré que medir el número de interrogantes cuando publique el martes 😉


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño encuentro de alegría. Un pequeño momento para recargar energías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Anoche mi compañera de piso y yo vimos Brokeback Mountain 😔 He derramado alguna lagrimilla.
> 
> Por suerte hoy tengo la alegría de traerles otro capítulo. Reunion. 
> 
> Descorchen las botellas, abran las latas o sírvanse un vaso de agua. Les dejo con la lectura 💜

En un pequeño balanceo al ritmo matador de una nana, el muérdago pende de un hilo debatiéndose entre caer al suelo y ser atacado por Mochi o permanecer unos eones más en la altura. El verde de las hojas se mece y los ojos felinos esperan escondidos entre mueble y mueble. Su hogar cuando hay visitas.

Kei suspira, pero niega a enmendar el mal lazo de su novio. Si el racimo debía caer que así sea. No limpiaría el destrozo del gato tampoco. Solo prepararía el té y lo bebería tal y como estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante. Arrastrando la taza hacia su invitado. I'm only a morning person on December 25th. La frase grabada en la cerámica se acerca a las manos de Keiji. La mira y sonríe.

—Veo que Kuroo-san se ha apuntado a las navidades americanas.

—¿Bokuto-san también?

—¿Tu qué crees?

Suspiran para liberarse del cansancio. Dos novios que cada mañana traen un reto nuevo a sus vidas. Pero ahí están, rodeados de luces rojas, amarillas, verdes y blancas. Parpadeando mágicamente al ritmo del villancico sacado de una playlist navideña. Parloteando sin descanso.

Horas atrás, se fundieron en un abrazo tan apasionado como el de dos amantes reencontrándose después de un año de espera. Para cuando las palmadas en la espalda dejaron la piel enrojecida y los bíceps entumecidos, el diálogo comenzaba con dramatismo a relatar los últimos sucesos. Escupieron palabra tras palabra en un resumen demasiado detallado sobre sus días de trabajo, sus viajes, sus eventos cancelados, lo mucho que extrañaron a sus novios y un sinfín más de situaciones mundanas que a ciencia cierta ya se contaron, pero a estas alturas olvidaron.

—¿Crees que en algún momento dejaran de hablar? —pregunta Keiji.

—Lo dudo.

Keiji carcajea ante la idea de un Kōtarō con logorrea, acerca su té de jengibre y bebe silenciosamente junto a Kei. Uno con su taza navideña y el otro con su taza de Musubimaru.

—Akaashi-san, ¿has pensado en mudarte a Osaka con Bokuto-san?

—Muchas veces. —Las esferas amarillo latón lo miran con seriedad. No hace muecas ni edulcora la conversación. Palabras racionadas como gotas de limón disueltas en agua. Unas pocas gotas se diluyen en sus preocupaciones y cuando bebes, sabes que están ahí. Una indecisión, una duda. No lo muestra en su semblante glacial ni en su postura recta, pero pide un poco más con sus ojos—. Tenma-san y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto nuevo. No es gran cosa de momento, pero estoy seguro de que será importante.

—Entonces, ¿quieres postergar tu mudanza hasta acabar ese proyecto?

—A Kōtarō-san le cuesta la relación a distancia, pero lo entiende. Trabajar en una editorial de mangas no era lo que quería, pero estoy encontrando mi lugar en este proyecto.

—Entiendo.

Sorbió con esmero las últimas gotas de té. Keiji puede ver como las preguntas, dudas, respuestas y todo su raciocinio tejen hilos conectados entre ellos. Hace equilibrio para dar la siguiente pisada. Y él respeta y trata con suma delicadeza la confianza camuflada de Kei. Basta un suspiro o una carcajada en falso para romper ese pacto de cristal y hacer que su pisada sea una caída.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas mudarte de una vez? —La mirada retorna a Keiji—. Kenma-san está agotado de que el grano en el culo de tu novio le atosigue.

—Estoy en ello.

Keiji sabe a ciencia cierta que el rubio abandonó el equipo de voleibol. Fue un desenlace inesperado. Tan inesperado como lo estaba siendo éste 2020. Repleto de incertidumbre y novedades por digerir. Y a pesar de todo, siempre supo que si Kei tomo una decisión de esta magnitud fue bajo una extrema meditación al respecto. Solo restaba conocer su opinión por lo único capaz de retenerlo tanto como el voleibol.

—¿No quieres dejar tu puesto de trabajo?

—Hago resúmenes semanales del trabajo que les he hecho a mis jefes. Créeme, sueño todas las noches con dejar ese puesto.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy en ello.

Suspira largo y tendido. Hasta comer sopa con tenedor hubiera sido más fructífero a estas alturas. Calcula las diferentes opciones como si se trataran de respuestas a una pregunta tipo test. Las cuatro opciones, los cuatro caminos por los que bifurcarse. Solo una es correcta.

—Tsukishima-kun, si quieres hablar del tema deberías verbalizarlo mejor. No soy Kuroo-san. No soy tan bueno leyendo tus intenciones.

Ojea brevemente a su novio y sus miradas colapsan en un mismo punto. Tetsurō le sonríe de medio lado y guiña un ojo pícaro para él. Con desenfado y sin dobles intenciones. Solo un pequeño recuerdo de que sigue estando en sus pensamientos. Una mueca cariñosa se ondula en su cara para Tetsurō y retorna a la taza vacía. Siente mariposas en el estómago.

—Estoy buscando trabajo en Tokio —dijo prácticamente en un susurro. Las mariposas aletearon con más fuerza. Lo había dicho. Lo había dicho en alto. Por primera vez, se lo había dicho a alguien aparte de sí mismo—. No está siendo fácil.

—¿Se lo has contado a Kuroo-san?

Mueve su rostro de lado a lado.

—Si se lo digo...No quiero que se ilusione.

Sus ojos sacudieron a Keiji por dentro como un huracán arrasando un campo de trigo. Comprendía ese sentimiento. Ese pequeño limbo donde no tienes certeza, pero si determinación para seguir un camino. El dorado vibraba con la misma fuerza que el viento sopla para arrancar los cimientos. Porque para Kei, la decisión estaba tomada y no cabía réplica ni segundas opiniones salvo la de Tetsurō. Sus sentimientos estaban en Tokio. Y tan pronto buscaba la solución a todas esas charlas nocturnas vía FaceTime, la dura realidad le abofeteaba en ambas mejillas. Conseguir un trabajo en un museo de Tokio eran tan complicado como conseguir un puesto de trabajo en el sector turístico en plena pandemia. Exiguo a la par que laborioso. Keiji no pudo darle más que palabras de ánimo esperando que, si los milagros navideños de las películas americanas existían, se disfrazaran de una oferta laboral.

La velada no tardó en caer en declive. Tan pronto la conversación de las crías de Teemo decayó, las anécdotas de los Jackals reincidieron y la oscuridad de la noche hizo destacar las luces navideñas, la pareja invitada se retiró a su propio hogar, dejando atrás un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo.

El cerrojo crujió dos veces y a la tercera, Mochi salió de su escondite.

—¿No te gustan nuestros amigos, Mochi? —Las patitas brincaron recorriendo el salón hasta la entrada donde maulló a Kei buscando su afecto. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y Mochi tumbó su cabeza contra el pecho de su dueño, buscando el calor corporal y los mimos del hombre— Te quiere más a ti que a mí.

Sonríe y besa la mejilla más cercana de Tetsurō.

—Sabe elegir bien a los hombres.

Tetsurō rodea su cintura y devuelve el beso.

—No se lo discuto—dice en tono seductor—. Siéntate, yo me encargo de guardar las tazas en el lavavajillas.

Kei obedece a su novio. Cae en el sofá con forma de ele y permite al pequeño gatito elegir su lugar donde reposar. Camina con sigilo sobre su cuerpo y se acurruca sobre su estómago. Como si se trataran de dos gatos en vez de uno, Kei y Mochi vigilan cada gesto de Tetsurō. Lo ven guardar la vajilla sucia y buscar las cápsulas de detergente bicolor. Pulsar el botón y volverse hacia ellos. Sonríe pícaramente y el cuerpo de Kei lo anticipa a su comentario estúpido y azucarado a la par.

—Mi hermosa Luna llena.

Las mariposas de su estómago aletean con fuerza hasta asentar cada batir con oleadas de calor sobre su pecho. Las comisuras de sus labios se alejan entre ellas y buscan sus pómulos. Su mirada dorada lo devora y Tetsurō acepta su invitación. Tira su cuerpo a su lado, empuja a Mochi fuera de su estómago y acopla su cuerpo al de Kei. El gato lanza su patita al brazo de Tetsurō, celoso por el cambio de tuercas, pero eso no le impide acomodarse entre ellos.

—¿Vienes a conquistar la luna?

Los músculos que nacen en su pecho y se esconden detrás de sus orejas se tensan formando un triángulo. Se estiran hasta no poder más de si y son sus finos labios los que buscan rozar los de él. Se tocan una vez y otra. Tetsurō toma el cabello rubio, enredando sus alargados dedos en el heno y tirando hacia él.

—Tanto cuchicheo con Akaashi-kun te ha puesto de buen humor.

Kei ahoga una risa en los labios de Tetsurō.

—Tu eres el primero que cuchichea.

—No es cierto. —Hace un puchero frustrando las intenciones de Kei—. Solo soy un humilde oyente.

—Lo que eres es un gran charlatán. —Tetsurō abre la boca y las palabras se deshacen en los labios de Kei. Lo besa con dulzura asegurándose de saborear cada parte de la piel de sus labios y cuando acaba con ellos los embalsama en un susurro—. Nos hemos puesto al día.

—Si, —Un beso casto cayó en el cuello de Kei—, tenemos que repetir estas reuniones —Kei asiente—. ¡Eh, no cierres los ojos! ¿Qué hay de lo de conquistar la luna?

—Conquístala mañana, Tetsu-chan.

—Vale —contesta arrastrando las palabras. Sonríe sobre su piel y para edulcorar más su respuesta continua—. Pero solo porque me lo has pedido amablemente —Mochi, olvidado junto a ellos, maúlla buscando atención—. Además, no pienso dejar que Mochi vea tus mochis—canturrea al oído de Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí hemos llegado 🤭 Nada como una reunión de amigos para recargar energías. Yo me tomaré mi tiempo para reunirme con los mios tambien. Necesitaré todas mis energías para editar y dejarles el capítulo Stars disponible este mismo jueves 🥰


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nieve se asienta en los cimientos. La brisa invernal borra el calor. Nunca las estrellas se vieron tan claras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Aquí estoy yo con mi taza Nunca dejes de soñar, bebiendo café y "atendiendo" a una asignatura de la universidad 😬
> 
> Stars es un pequeño capitulito escrito con mucho amor para continuar con esta rastra de momentos soft KuroTsuki. 
> 
> ❄️Espero que les guste y ¡a por la lectura!❄️

La brisa gélida colándose en su salón le alarma. Sigue el frío como si fuera su caminito de migas y lo ve. Bajo la noche invernal de Tokio, Kei clava sus ojos en el cielo despejado. No lleva abrigo, guantes o bufanda. Solo un jersey demasiado fino para esa estación.

No oye la voz preocupada de su novio ni los pasos acercándose al balcón cubierto de nieve. Absorbido en sus propios pensamientos, Kei mira las estrellas sobre su cabeza. Las cuenta y dibuja constelaciones con ellas. Ni las tres estrellas de Tsuzumi ni la estrella del Clan Heike. Solo diminutas manchas luminosas unidas a gusto propio. Como un menú a la carta donde una mano se expande a la inmensidad de la negrura tomando caprichosamente destellos níveos. Exhibiendo las cuencas luminiscentes en la palma como un puñado de dulces. Los acomoda en formas tan dispares como un T-Rex con lazo de regalo o una rana con vestido. Los escalofríos glaciales en sus brazos y piernas no lo separaban de su ensueño. Ni el abrigo del calor humano irradiando del cuerpo al de Kei. Tetsurō lo tapa. Una mano en su estómago y la otra en su pecho. Apoya su mandíbula sobre su hombro izquierdo y deja escapar su respiración cálida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Hace un frío que pela.

Los dedos gélida estrujan la mano de Tetsurō sobre su pecho y él lo acerca más a su cuerpo.

—Se ven las estrellas.

Gira su rostro tiritante hacia la bóveda negra.

—Es cierto —dice sorprendido. Los luceros saludan y de la misma forma que una estrella fugaz atraviesa el cielo negro, una idea lo ilumina. Su momento ideal, su fantasía asegurada—. ¡Espera aquí! Voy a por algo.

Es liberado de su escudo. Se zambulle en los vientos del continente asiático, escupiendo su frigidez para arrebatarle el poco calor que Tetsurō le había concedido. Toma sus bíceps y los acaricia con sus manos buscando el calor fantasmal. Busca en la puerta de cristal la figura de su novio y como si lo hubiese escuchado, aparece cargando una hamaca plegable de playa y la enorme manta navideña.

—¿Qué es todo eso?

—Vamos a mirar las estrellas —despacha. Pliega la hamaca y le hace señas—. Acuéstate.

—¿Quieres que yo, un hombre de metro noventa y cinco, me acueste en esta tumbona contigo encima?

—Si.

—¿Tú y yo?

—¡Vamos, acuéstate! Bo-kun se ha tirado millones de veces encima y no se ha roto.

Entre dudas, Kei tiende su cuerpo sobre la tela plástica sintiendo la sensación veraniega de la arena en sus dedos. Invierno y verano. Frío y calor. Kei lo miró y Tetsurō cubre su espalda con la manta, asegurándose de que ningún trozo de tela toque la nieve. Apoya sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo y las patas metálicas crujen. Sus ojos le apedrean como si fueran Calcopiritas. Ignora las consecuencias fatídicas que sufriría si la hamaca daba de sí. Poco a poco cubre el cuerpo de Kei. Cadera sobre cadera y estómago sobre estómago. 

Tira de la manta y tapa tanto como puede, acurrucándose en sus brazos. Las manos frías acarician su espalda, empujando su cuerpo para arrimarlo aún más. Tetsurō capta la señal y lo besa fugazmente en su cuello continuando a su mejilla. El rubio cierra sus ojos para beber de la sensación de sus labios. Besos de fuego que derriten carámbanos. Siente que cae y descubre que verdaderamente lo hace. Su mejilla se desmorona hacia un lado y sus labios entreabiertos se inclinan hacia él, su verano en invierno. Roza la piel húmeda y pavesas chisporrotean entre ellos.

—Tsukki-chan, las estrellas no están aquí —ronronea molestándole—. ¿No intentaras meterme mano al aire libre?

Kei chasquea su lengua.

—¿Al aire libre? Estamos en un balcón, Kuroo-chan. —Sonríe ladinamente y Tetsurō sabe que soltará alguna bravuconería—. Aunque no me extraña. Para un chico de ciudad, un cuadrado de cemento con cuatro maceteros debe ser suficiente para considerarlo aire libre.

—Oya, el campesino de Sendai ha vuelto. —Besa con hambre los labios de Kei—. Procura no perderte en el metro.

—¡Agh! Solo me perdí una vez. —Muerde su labio hasta oír un gemido escaparse de Tetsurō—. Tú, en cambio, siempre te pierdes en el parque Tsutsujigaoka. —Gruñe y Kei sonríe victorioso. Odia que se lo recuerden—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El chico de ciudad necesita sus antenas y rascacielos para orientarse?

—Es que entre tantos árboles me pierdo —susurra—. Suerte que tengo mi GPS particular.

Tetsurō lo besa con ternura mientras mueve sus caderas en busca de fricción. Kei abre más las piernas facilitándole el movimiento y baja sus manos hasta su trasero. Lo empuja hacia él y Tetsurō empuja su lengua dentro de su boca. Cada beso, cada movimiento de caderas, abrasa sus cuerpos ya encendidos. Caldeados por las provocaciones. Se besan embalsamando sus oídos con la música de sus labios. Saliva y piel desmigajándose con el tacto. Manos palpando lo que las capas de ropa les permiten. Y entre roce y roce, llega el fruncir de la nieve bajo unas patas diminutas.

Los labios se congelan aun tocándose, escupiendo vaho en cada exhalada y nuevamente escuchan las patas hollando el suelo argento. Los chicos giran el rostro y ahí está. Un reguero de pequeñas huellas junto a la puerta, delatan la pelusa negra preparándose para el juego. Espalda arqueada hacia atrás, patas delanteras estiradas y cola ondeante. Maúlla la nieve y los chicos ríen bajo la manta. Da dos zarpazos inclinando su cabeza a un lado. Mochi mira a sus dueños con evidente desconcierto y les dedica un miau desconsolado.

—¿Qué ocurre Mochi? —pregunta Tetsurō.

—Mira su cara —comenta Kei entre risas—. Creo que Mochi se ha llevado una decepción con la nieve. —El minino aumenta el tono de su maullido, corre hacia sus dueños y se estira para alcanzar el borde de la hamaca—. Cógelo y tápalo o se resfriará.

Tetsurō estira la mano y Mochi prácticamente se acomoda en la palma de ella. Se deja levantar del suelo níveo y esconder en el calor de la coraza de terciopelo.

—¿Estás seguro de que puede resfriarse? Parecía estar bien en la nieve.

—¡Tiene tres meses! —Un estornudo hace eco debajo de la manta y las esferas avellana refulgen bajo una estela de preocupación— No pasa nada. Está bien.

—Le pondré una mantita en su cama.

—Estas exagerando.

—Ha estornudado —responde acariciando el lomo negro de la cría— Digas lo que digas pondré la manta para Mochi.

—Bien.

Kei zanja el tema con un suspiro. Llena sus pulmones bajo el peso muerto del minúsculo cuerpo de Mochi y parte del de Tetsurō. Deja que su pecho se desinfle al ritmo de la nieve derritiéndose en invierno. Lento y silencioso.

Siente la brisa cantarle una nana, amodorrando su cuerpo, congelando sus pensamientos y todo es Big Bang cuando siente sus labios en su cuello. Despierta con la mirada clavada en el techo negro estrellado. Y las estrellas son más brillantes y el negro torna más oscuro. El brazo de Tetsurō se escapa del abrigo navideño y lo estira hacia arriba.

—¿Has visto que bonita es esa estrella? —señala con el dedo—. Brilla mucho.

—¿Cuál?

—Aquella—insiste estirando más el dedo.

—Eso es un satélite.

—¡Ah!

Muerde su labio y esconde en el cabello azabache su rostro, eclipsando su sonrisa burlona. Y aunque deseaba ardientemente recordarle a Tetsurō la diferencia entre un esferoide luminoso y un objeto humano orbitando alrededor de la Tierra, calla sus pensamientos. Domina sus intenciones hirientes porque tiene fe en Tetsurō. Tiene fe en que su mano volverá a alzarse o su voz hará eco en el balcón del piso cincuenta y tres. Y así fue. Su mano se disparó al cielo con el dedo índice extendido.

—¿Y esa?

Tenía demasiada fe en él.

—¿Eres consciente de que esa estrella se mueve?

—¡Es una estrella fugaz!

—¡Kuroo, es un avión!

Un avión atravesando el horizonte. Un avión que desaparece de la vista de los chicos tan pronto como sus ojos se cierran y humedecen. Carcajean hasta cubrir sus rostros en una niebla de vaho que poco a poco se diluye. Sus pechos acelerados se mueven en sincronía, desmenuzándose con cada risa para ensamblarse en risas susurradas al oído. Calman sus cuerpos con caricias aquí y allá, olvidando que siguen en el frio de una noche invernal. Tetsurō sonríe al sentir los dedos de Kei esconderse bajo su camiseta. Suspira con la sensación de sus dedos dibujando el contorno de sus calzoncillos y aclarando su voz susurra:

—Vale, lo admito. No me oriento entre árboles y no reconozco estrellas.

Los dedos se detienen en el nudo de su pantalón. Tira del cordel y muerde su labio. Un mordisco corto pero hambriento y travieso.

—Eres pésimo superviviente. —Vuelve a morder su labio con maldad y Tetsurō suelta un gemido— ¿Qué harás si no sabes encontrar la estrella Polar para guiarte?

—Aferrarme a ti. Tu eres mi estrella Polar.

Nunca hizo tanto calor en pleno invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si es porque llevo un abrigo de Olaf o por los maravillosos marcadores de @salmon_lord (Twitter) pero ahora quiero jugar en la nieve. Una buena idea hasta que juegas con ella y te das cuenta que no es tan agradable como lo ponen en las pelis. Malditas pelis americanas 😑
> 
> En fin, no me ando con más preámbulos. Como mañana es viernes y soy una buena universitaria, me toca no hacer nada. El sábado es sábado, y como cualquier sábado, no me permito hacer nada 😂 Diría que el domingo es el día del señor pero es una excusa muy manida asique nos vemos el domingo.


	5. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un jersey y una riña. Kuroo y Tsukki tienen una forma muy infantil de solucionar sus problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el hemisferio norte, un pequeño consejo: Abriguense.
> 
> Para el hemisferio sur: ¡Viva el aire acondicionado!
> 
> He aquí otro pequeño capítulo. Sweaters. El capítulo de la riña. 
> 
> Espero que les guste y a por la lectura 🥰

Sus ojos siguen las piernas desfilar desnudas a la cocina y volver al compás del frufrú de sus calcetines mullidos. Con su taza de Musubimaru en una mano y su jersey color canela en su cuerpo. Su jersey.

En el fondo de su corazón, Tetsurō grita ante la presencia de Kei. Argento y Calcopirita. Su piel desnuda y probablemente necesitada de calor en pleno invierno. Su pecho cubierto con un jersey oversize que terminaba a la altura del último bordado de sus Calvin Klein negros. Un trozo de tela que él mismo había visto, comprado y usado hasta la saciedad porque era su jersey favorito. Su jersey.

—¿Ese jersey no es mío?

—Mmm… No.

Kei sorbe calmado el café humeante y deja la taza sobre la mesa de centro. Acaricia sus piernas sintiendo la diferencia de temperatura entre el sofá del salón y la cama repleta de cojines. Acerca sus rodillas a su cuerpo y las abraza estirando las mangas del jersey, asegurándose de cubrir sus dedos ya fríos.

—Estoy seguro de que es mi jersey.

—Te equivocas —refunfuña.

—Bien. —Mira la prenda y la piel de Kei. Sus piernas desnudas marcada de perfiles perfectos. Curvas esculpidas a base de voleibol y horas extra en el gimnasio. Pálidas con destellos rubios aquí y allí—. ¿Tienes frío?

Kei asiente y Tetsurō responde. Acopla su cuerpo al de su novio. Brazo rodeando su cuello y mano tocando su pierna. Su piel erizada absorbe el calor de su mano. Kei encorva sus caderas y deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Un gesto bastante oportuno para lo que Tetsurō tenía pensado. Sus dedos peinando su cabello lo acurrucan contra él. Acercando su mejilla a su clavícula. Asegurándose una vía directa al cuello de la prenda. Desvía poco a poco de su rostro al bordado color canela al ritmo de sus dedos dibujando las primeras vértebras en su cuello. Kei se remueve y sus manos se detienen en la tela.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta.

Busca la etiqueta blanca y la verdad lo golpea. Esta mal cortada. Tan mal cortada como él la cortó. ¡Es suya!

—¡Lo sabía! —Kei cae sobre el almohadón del sofá—. Es mi jersey. ¡Mi jersey! Quítatelo.

—¡Estas loco! Es invierno.

—¿Es invierno? ¡Pero si vas con las piernas al aire! —Tetsurō señala con un dedo las piernas desnudas de su novio—. Es eso ¿verdad? —Acusa—. Te pones mi jersey y te caminas por la casa sin pantalones. —Tensa la mandíbula—. Total, el idiota de tu novio ni se va a fijar.

Kei, que escuchó sus quejas con aspecto incrédulo, lo fulmina con la mirada y responde en tono previsor:

—¿Te estas escuchando?

—Me escucho, pero no te escucho a ti quitarte mi jersey.

Sus miradas cortaban a cuchilladas el aire que discurría entre ellos. Se estrangulan con sus ojos. Ahogan el oxígeno desprendiendo su odio hacia el otro. Probando que presencia puede dominar la sala. Que aura puede devorar la otra. Y es Kei quien sonríe altanero.

—No pienso quitármelo. —Los ojos de Tetsurō se ensanchan estupefactos. Kei alza la barbilla divertido con las mejillas enrojecidas de Tetsurō. Lo mira desafiante y se dirige a él con sorna—. Ahora es mío.

—¿Cuándo me lo robaste? —Acusa aumentando el color en sus cachetes—. Fue en la última visita a Sendai ¿verdad? ¿Qué más me has quitado? —Tetsurō acaricia su cabello mojándose sus labios. Toma una bocanada de aire y continúa discutiendo—. Primero me robas y luego te mofas semidesnudo delante de mi cara.

Un maullido se escucha a lo lejos y ninguno de los dos busca a Mochi. Como una bomba de mecha corta, la pareja solo espera que la pólvora se queme y el explosivo vuele. Tetsurō, parado frente a él, lo asesina con la mirada. Aprieta sus puños acumulando la ira dentro de él. Esperando al instante adecuado para dejarlo ir. Kei permanece sentado con los dedos entrelazados y aunque su cuerpo parece un témpano de hielo, solo es lava a punto de salir por dentro.

—Acaso Kuroo-san insinúa que uso mi cuerpo. —responde con fingida dulzura y Tetsurō asiente entonando un ajá cínico, como si Kei hubiese dicho una perogrullada—. ¿Qué uso mi cuerpo para engañar y luego llevarme lo que quiera como un ladrón? —resalta con peligrosa melosidad.

—¡Exacto! Eso es lo que eres, un sinvergüenza roba-jerséis naturista. ¡Ahora devuélvemelo!

Son fuego y lava.

—¡No! —Un maullido cubre el eco del grito y ninguno de los dos presta atención. Tetsurō afloja sus puños y estira su mano al cuerpo de Kei, pero antes de tan siquiera poder tocar la tela, un manotazo en el dorso de su mano le prevé de lo que le espera. Tetsurō lo fulmina con la mirada—. Si yo soy todas esas cosas entonces tu eres la víctima más fácil de engañar. Seguro que puedo robarte medio armario y ni te enterarías.

La ola de magma arrasa la poca paciencia que resistía en Tetsurō. Lo puja y antes de oír el golpe amortiguado del cuerpo de Kei sobre los almohadones del sofá, se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Tantea el bordado del jersey, pero antes de tomarlo entre sus dedos, Kei lo atrapa con sus manos. Jala una y mil veces, pero Kei resiste y Tetsurō pierde fuerza. Jadean agotados buscando una pizca de oxígeno en el salón caldeado. Acalorados de discutir, tirar, empujar y noquear sin caer del sofá. Maldiciendo al otro y buscando una forma de separar sus manos sin atacar al otro. Tetsurō inclina su cuerpo sobre Kei y este solo atina a poner una mano sobre su pecho para detenerle. Siente su corazón martillear la yema de sus dedos y la lluvia otoñal de hojas caer sobre el césped verde. Sus ojos. Lo devoran y por instante su fuerza flaquea. Tetsurō cae sobre sobre su cuerpo y lo besa con fuerza arrolladora. Hunde sus labios aplastando los suyos y Kei mantiene la vista clavada en sus ojos. Ambos se acechan. Ambos analizan el siguiente movimiento del otro. Kei inhala y Tetsurō ataca. Choca sus labios con rencor contra los suyos. Los muerde con tanta fuerza que un gemido de dolor y placer se escapa y una vez son soltados de su prisión mete su lengua en su boca demandando cada recoveco de ella como suya. El calor aumenta y los dos saben que el delirio que saborean no merma el cólera, pero lo contiene a base de pasión

—¿Ahora quién es el que usa su cuerpo? —susurra entre jadeos—. ¿De verdad crees que voy a caer? Neurótico fetichista de jerséis.

La espalda de Tetsurō se pone recta como una tabla. Lo mira desde arriba con odio infantil.

—¡Este jersey es mío y lo sabes!

—¡Pues te aguantas porque ahora es mío! Llevo usándolo meses.

—Muy bien —La voz decidida asusta a Kei. Siente nuevamente el frío en sus muslos y espera confuso. Tetsurō se aleja y al entrar nuevamente al salón, las cuencas doradas se abren como platos— Yo me quedo con esto.

—¡Quítatelo!

—No.

Un maullido quejumbroso.

—¡Es mi favorita!

—¿Lo es? ¿Es tu favorita? —habla con cinismo—. Pues que pena porque ahora es mía.

—¿Es que eres un niño? —acusa Kei.

—¿Y tú? —Tetsurō se envalentona y por segunda vez se tira sobre Kei. Sin elegancia ni pasión. Solo arroja su cuerpo como si fuera un niño peleando en el recreo. Tiran de la ropa del otro y entre zarandeos consigue recordarle la propiedad de la prenda—. Es mi jersey favorito.

—Es mi chaqueta favorita.

Un maullido agudo y suplicante resuena en el salón y le sigue un grito de dolor.

—¡Quítamelo! —suplica Tetsurō—Me está clavando las uñas.

—¡La chaqueta! — La pequeña bola negra se aferra a la espalda de Tetsurō. Clava sus pequeñas uñas en su piel atravesando la tela de la chaqueta. Tetsurō vuelve a gritar apretando aún más su pecho contra el de Kei. ¿Cómo llegó un gato de tres meses hasta su espalda? Nunca lo sabrían —. Ven Mochi.

—¡Claro, preocupate por la chaqueta! —Se queja—. A mí no me pasa nada. Solo tengo un gato clavándome las uñas en la espalda.

—¡Cállate!

El grito de Kei eriza el pelaje negruzco de Mochi. Se queja con un chirrido y Tetsurō vuelve a quejarse de dolor.

—¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo!

Acerca las manos y con desconfianza, Mochi suelta su agarre. Kei lo toma en brazos y Tetsurō se separa sentándose sobre las piernas de Kei. El gato vuelve a sollozar y Kei lo acomoda sobre su pecho. Lo acaricia intentando calmar al pequeño.

—¿Se ha roto?

—No, cariño, no me ha hecho daño. —Tetsurō desvía su mirada del frente preparado para el segundo round, pero queda noqueado. Kei acicala el lomo de Mochi, aún asustado. Apenas mueve la cola y gime de disgusto. Lo ovilla cerca de él intentando tranquilizar su preocupación a la vez que asegura su bienestar. Y siente un pinchazo. Un globo desinflándose. Un jarro de agua fría lanzado en su cara. La culpa desconcierta a Tetsurō—. ¿No podemos solucionar esto como adultos?

—Tu fuiste el que empezó poniendo el grito en el cielo —respondió en tono ácido.

—Y tú con las piernas —acusó con voz y dedo.

Mochi se agita en las manos de Kei y la pareja hace una nota mental. Nunca discutir con Mochi presente. Solo lo piensan, ninguno habla durante unos largos minutos hasta que Tetsurō rompe el silencio:

—Custodia compartida.

—¿Qué?

—Custodia compartida para el jersey.

—¿Te parece esto una conversación adulta?

—Kei, quieres ceder un poco.

—Cedo en la conversación, —Acepta de buena mano—, pero no en la custodia.

Suspira largo y tendido. Cierra los ojos y no los abre hasta oír el maullido de Mochi. Lo mira pequeño, indefenso y asustado en los brazos tranquilizadores de Kei. Los mejores brazos para recibir consuelo. Toca su pelaje azabache y el minino ronronea. No es un murmullo de placer sino de completa felicidad. Un ronroneo vibrante que hace eco en el pecho de Kei y se transmite en las manos de sus dueños. El alivio les calma por dentro y les permite volver a la cordura. Recapacitar sobre sus actos, aclarar sus sentimientos y buscar soluciones.

—Bien, hagamos un trato. —Kei sostiene su mirada confusa—. Yo te devuelvo tu chaqueta y te dejo el jersey a cambio de que lleves puesto algo el día de navidad.

Kei procesa las palabras de su novio. Busca entre los días juntos y las toneladas de información almacenadas sobre él en su cabeza y lo ve claro.

—¿No será…?

—Si.

—No —responde con asco.

—¡Qué! Es un trato generoso.

—¡No pienso ponerme un jersey navideño!

—Si te lo pondrás. —Kei hace un puchero apartando su mano de Mochi y Tetsurō sonríe insistiendo—. Te lo pondrás y nos sacaremos una foto navideña con Mochi como en las pelis americanas.

—¿Quieres dejar el tema?

—¿Quieres dejar el jersey?

Silencio.

—Vale. 

—¿Vale? —repite dubitativo.

—Si.

Lo mira con su semblante sereno mimar a Mochi. Con su jersey color canela y sus piernas desnudas aún aprisionadas bajo él.

—¿Cuántas veces has hecho lo de las piernas?

—¿Perdona?

—Hay muchas cosas que han desaparecido en mi armario —dice en tono socarrón.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Tetsurō ríe inclinando su cuerpo hacia Kei. Él le hace hueco quedando atrapado bajo su novio y su diminuto gato.

—¿Estamos bien? —Ronronea en su oído. Kei asiente serio y Tetsurō deja un pico en su lóbulo—. Te queda muy bien mi jersey.

Kei sonríe.

—Lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? Tsukki y Kuroo tienen una forma bastante infantil de solucionar sus riñas. ¡Pero funciona!
> 
> Mañana disfrutaré de un precioso día de descanso literario. ¡Nos vemos el martes con más!


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sueño bastante problemático.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holis! ¿Como habéis estado?
> 
> Dreams, un capítulo lleno de humor. Este probablemente ha sido el capítulo más divertido de escribir. Espero que lo disfruten
> 
> 💙¡La lectura ha comenzado!💙

Remolonean a medio paso entre la lucidez y el coma. Con sus piernas enredadas entre las sábanas, sus pijamas de invierno arrugados y el calor sofocante del nórdico sobre sus cuerpos. Se retuerce lentamente como un tornillo y cambia el abrigo de su almohada por las vistas al techo blanquecino. Un bufido hace eco cerca de su oído.

Mira sus pestañas rubias lacradas de letargo, sus mejillas pálidas convertidas en oro rosado y sus labios entreabiertos. Aún duerme, pero para Tetsurō, Kei ya le ha hecho el hombre más feliz ese día. Con su pierna aplastando la de él y su brazo tendido sobre su cuerpo. Asegurándose de que no pueda escapar de la cama sin despertarlo. ¿Quién querría huir de ahí?

Tetsurō lo mira como un niño admirando una luciérnaga en medio de una noche de verano. Un nuevo descubrimiento y aunque para él no lo es, sigue existiendo esa emoción de volver a vivir un encuentro que hace tiempo no ha podido disfrutar. Lo observa respirar profundamente a la vez que acerca más su rostro al de Kei. Recorre con sus ojos pardos la piel perfectamente lisa de su novio. Sin cicatrices, sin manchas, sin arrugas. Ni un pequeño folículo rubio se aventura a asomarse en su rostro. Tetsurō, en cambio, todas las mañanas tiene que afeitarse para no parecer, en palabras de Kei, un gánster de la Yakuza.

Frunce el ceño dormido y restriega su mejilla contra la funda de la almohada. Hace un pequeño puchero a la vez que mueve sus labios. Murmura algo incomprensible, pero para Tetsurō suena a música celestial. Lo cubre con su brazo acercando su pecho al de él. Buscando el máximo contacto posible de su cuerpo y Kei en respuesta se amolda a él murmurando otra sarta de frases extrañas. No tienen lógica humana, pero siguen sonando a miel en pan para Tetsurō.

La fragancia floral zambulle su respiración tan pronto como sus dedos se enredan en los cabellos de su nuca. Su champú de Camelia y Cerezos. Ese bote que permanece en su ducha, esperando su dueño. Tetsurō acerca sus labios y deja un beso suave sobre su coronilla. Kei murmura algo, pero apenas puede oírse. Con su cabeza escondida entre el hombro y el cuello de Tetsurō, sus palabras sin sentidos se ahogan en su piel. Kei arrastra su mano por el cuerpo de su novio y deja la palma, inerte, sobre su pectoral. Ahí donde su corazón late con mayor fuerza de la habitual.

—Kei-chan, estas muy inquieto hoy. —No responde. Sigue durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su novio. Tetsurō tapa su hombro descubierto y amolda su mentón sobre la curva de su frente—. Luna, ¿Qué sueñas?

—Ya…llama…

—¿Llama?

Ahoga su carcajada. Muerde su labio con la misma fuerza que aprisiona a Kei entre sus brazos. No deja salir la risa divertida ni a su novio dormido. Aprisiona ambos a la vez que siente como Kei vuelve a murmurar y refunfuñar cosas sin sentido alguno.

—Llama…—Tetsurō acaricia su espalda preguntándose qué puede soñar su novio para hacerle hablar dormido. Ríe por dentro y de no ser porque lo tiene entre sus brazos, ahora mismo estaría grabando con su móvil. Kei suspira fuertemente en su pecho y vuelve a bisbisear—. Yamaguchi. —Las manos de Tetsurō se congelan—. Yama… guchi.

Su amigo. Ha dicho el nombre de su amigo. Tetsurō procesa la secuencia de acontecimientos mentalmente. Se despierta, ve a su novio dormido, lo abraza y este dice el nombre de su mejor amigo. 

—¿Cómo?

Kei se remueve al oír la voz de Tetsurō tres tonos más aguda de lo normal. Gira su cuerpo para liberarse del agarre y Tetsurō no se molesta en evitarlo. Lo deja ir ocupando sus pensamientos en otras cuestiones de mayor importancia para él. Yamaguchi. El nombre hace eco dentro de su cabeza hasta llegar a oír el mismo pecoso mofarse de él. Las preguntas se le aturullan en sus labios. ¿Por qué Yamaguchi? De todas las mañanas despertando junto a él nunca lo había visto así. No era sonámbulo, no era inquieto en la cama y creía que tampoco era de los que hablaban dormido. Lo creía hasta que esa misma mañana. De todos los nombres que podía decir, dijo el de su mejor amigo. Ahí, en sus brazos, Tetsurō sentía el nombre quemarle sobre su piel húmeda de su aliento. El mismo aliento que dejó el nombre de otro hombre suspendido en su dormitorio. En sus sábanas y en su pecho. Dijo el nombre de otro cuando estaba con él.

Kei volvió a murmurar ante la hiper atenta mirada de su novio. Farfullos inconexos que previos al nombre hubieran encantado a Tetsurō y ahora solo le hacían preguntarse si esa disonancia verbal significaba el nombre de otro hombre. Y aunque podría haber continuado con esa pelea interna, el cuerpo se giró y los ojos de Kei estaban abiertos.

—Hola.

Sonrió con todas sus fuerzas.

—Buenos días, Kei-chan. —Kei arrugó su nariz a causa de tanta dulzura—. ¿Qué? ¿Has dormido bien?

No responde de forma inmediata. Se toma su tiempo para estirar su cuerpo y bostezar largo y tendido. Acerca su rostro somnoliento y besa su mejilla a modo de saludo. Apoya su cabeza sobre el brazo de Tetsurō y asiente.

—Ya veo. Has dormido muy bien, eh.

—¿A qué viene la insistencia?

—¿Qué insistencia? Yo no insisto. Solo me preocupo por mi novio. Mi novio que acaba de despertarse en mi cama conmigo.

—¿Es este otro de tus rollos posesivos?

—Yo no tengo de eso.

—Y, además, humorista. Me ha tocado la lotería. —Tetsurō se prepara para porfiar y tan pronto abre su boca, Kei tira de su pijama hacía él. Cubre sus labios con los de él en un beso más efusivo y cariñoso. Era una de las tantas señales de que se había levantado de buen humor. Devolvió su beso con otro. Kei le abrazó y Tetsurō devolvió el mismo gesto. Dejó su mente caer en los cariños mañaneros, disfrutando de ese cuidado que podían tener limitadas veces. Cada dedo de su novio recorriendo su espalda tranquilizaba sus pensamientos y sus dolores cervicales—. Deberías afeitarte.

—Yo también te quiero —responde en tono afligido. Besa sus mejillas cálidas y por cada beso vuelve el nombre a su cabeza. ¿Qué habrá soñado? Acomoda su cuerpo sin alejarse de Kei y comienza la partida—. No has parado de moverte en la cama.

—¿Sí? Será porque tenía calor.

—¿Calor?

¿Fue Yamaguchi el que le dio calor? Tetsurō acelera su raciocinio a la velocidad de un tren a punto de descarrilar. ¿Qué clase de sueño tuvo? ¿Qué clase de cosas hizo en el sueño?

—Si, calor. Es lo que pasa cuando tu novio es un radiador andante.

Suspira aliviado y Kei alza una ceja interrogante.

—¿Muy útil? ¿No crees? —Kei sigue mirándolo mitad extrañado y mitad adormecido. Afirma con un ajá y deja que Tetsurō continúe con el monólogo—. ¿Sabes que es también útil? Los sueños. —La ceja rubio interrogante se le añaden unos labios de morros. Tetsurō traga saliva porque conociendo a Kei, ese gesto solo puede significar que o no sabe a dónde va la conversación o se ha enfadado—. ¿Sabías que los sueños sirven para guardar lo que has aprendido durante el día?

—¿En serio?

—Sí y también sirve para los sentimientos —aclara—. Ayuda a lidiar con ellos.

Kei relaja su rostro y Tetsurō siente alivio interno. Había captado su atención.

—¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información?

—Un documental sobre el ciclo del sueño —apresura la mentira.

—Suena interesante. —Silencio—. Quiero verlo.

—Sí, sí ¿Sabes? Yo hoy he soñado con un elefante rosa. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

—¿Qué has visto Dumbo antes de dormir?

—Bien visto, ¿y tú? —¿Tuviste sueños guarros con Yamaguchi? —. ¿Has soñado algo?

—Nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Supongo… No. ¿Acaso importa? Son solo sueños.

—Ya, pero… es bueno intentar recordarlos.

—¿También te has visto el documental de la memoria? —dice Kei en tono socarrón.

—Menos bromear y más recordar —responde Tetsurō en el mismo tono. Solo necesita oír de sus labios la verdad—. ¿Había algo en tu sueño?

—No sé.

—¿Tal vez alguien?

—¿Tengo pinta de recordar algo?

—Seguro que era alguien. ¡Bien! Yo digo nombres y tu respondes. —Kei rueda los ojos, pero no huye de la cama ni de los brazos de su novio. Claramente estaba de muy buen humor—. Yo.

—No.

—Akaashi.

—No

—El enano.

—Agh.

—El rey.

—Sin comentarios.

—Yamaguchi.

—No.

—¿Seguro? —Una punzada aprieta su pecho—. Tal vez, necesites que te diga su nombre completo. Yamaguchi Tadashi.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Estás seguro de que no?

Tetsurō carraspea. Su voz había sonado paranoica y para su novio no había pasado desapercibida. Lo volvía a mirar con desconfianza.

—Si.

El tono irritante de un si inquebrantable fue el último impulso para descarriar su locomotora.

—¿Estás seguro de que no dijiste su nombre en alto? —pregunta con más vesania—. No sé, ¿tal vez cuando te estaba abrazando?

Fue todo lo que necesito.

—Asique esa es la razón por la que estás así.

—Yo no estoy así.

—Si lo estas.

—No nos desviemos del tema. ¿Por qué has dicho su nombre?

Los finos labios de Kei se oprimen con fuerza y de una sola carcajada liberan el aire acumulado. Las risotadas salen a tropel sin darle tregua para descansar. Ríe gustosamente delante de su cara y conteniendo su caja toráxica de tanto ejercicio mañanero pregunta con sorna:

—Tetsurō-san, ¿estas celoso?

—¡Si! Dices el nombre de otro. ¿Por qué no dices el mío?

La voz afligida de Tetsurō es reconfortada con el nudillo del dedo índice de Kei. Se mueve por su cachete tranquilizando su corazón y suavizando su gesto serio.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dar explicaciones de las decisiones de mi subconsciente. —Hace una breve pausa para que Tetsurō digiera sus palabras. Él suspira decepcionado, pero no cavila más allá. Tiene su mano en su mejilla y su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Le sonríe fugazmente y Kei continua—. Además, no sé a qué viene este numerito. Si no recuerdo mal, hace unos meses me hablaste de un sueño que tuviste tú con Kenma.

—¿Qué sueño?

—Ese en el que tu amigo de la infancia muy amablemente te hacía una mamada.

Los ojos se abrieron de un parpadeo. Grandes y asombrados.

—¡Ah, ese sueño! —La exclamación sonó inquieta. Su mirada se coartó y sus labios dejaron de sonreír. Con toda la severidad que pudo recaudar dijo—Te juro que no significó nada.

—Si tu sueño no significó nada supongo que el mío tampoco, ¿no?

Pone sus labios de morros. Sabe que no puede quejarse. Atrapa su mano en su rostro y besa el dorso de ella.

—Vale, lo siento, fallo mío. Me puse ya sabes…

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire.

—Celoso, posesivo, desconfía-

—Lo pillo.

Podría haber continuado con los adjetivos. Podría haberlo hecho si Tetsurō no se hubiera abalanzado sobre Kei. Cubriendo sus labios y cuerpo con las sábanas y él. Lo besó de esa forma que tanto le reconfortaba. Ese beso que sabía a lo siento acompañado de un te quiero.

—Tetsu-chan ¿Puedes pasarme el móvil?

—Si me lo pides así —canturrea acariciando sus labios. Busca el móvil de su novio y se lo entrega. Kei desbloquea la pantalla y entra en una aplicación. No es hasta que lo ve detener su dedo sobre el nombre Tadashi cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo—. ¿Tienes que estar de coña? —Kei sonríe encantado y Tetsurō le quita su móvil de sus manos. El rubio ríe entretenido bajo las zarpas de su novio abrazándolo—. ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Aprieta sus brazos enrollados en Tetsurō y se pierde en él. Respira todo lo normal que puede hacerlo en su presencia.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero.

Un sueño olvidado por vivir otro sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hemos acabado otro capítulo más! Y para que no esperes mucho, el jueves habrá uno más.


	7. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocinar, hornear y disfrutar. Kuroo y Tsukki preparan galletas navideñas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He terminado de ver Alice in Borderland! Es una serie de Netflix japonesa basada en un manga. Búsquenla, vale la pena 🤗🤗
> 
> Ahora que he terminado de dar sugerencias cinematográficas, les dejo con este capítulo culinario... o casi 🤭

Como un manto de lana sobre ellos. La calidez embriagadora del horno perfumado de jengibre y manzana los abriga. Impregna la cocina, el salón y hasta el dormitorio de sábanas revueltas y colada sin hacer. Los personajes de una serie cantan una nana y los párpados pesan tanto que duele luchar por mantenerlos abiertos. Las cabezas se apoyan una contra la otra, las respiraciones se ralentizan y sus cuerpos se amodorran en el confort de un sofá. Refugiados por la gruesa capa de la navidad proveída por Amazon y disfrutando del calor de sus tres cuerpos. Tetsurō, Mochi y Kei duermen plácidamente.

Un domingo de estupor, telebasura y afecto queda completado en la checklist de la pareja. Ni uno ni otro despierta. Es el ronroneo de una cría felina buscando entretenimiento en la mano de Tetsurō quien rompe la magia del mundo onírico.

Entre murmullos y varios rasguños inocentes las miradas pardas se cruzan, se tantean mutuamente y basta un miau para robar una sonrisa de alegría.

—Te gusta jugar conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vas a rasguñar a Kei-kun? —Mochi se revuelca en su regazo y extiende una pata juguetona hacia él—. ¿Te gusta más Kei-kun que yo?

Un movimiento vibrante en su hombro seguido de una carcajada entre dientes hace erizar la piel de su nuca.

—Primero Yamaguchi y ahora Mochi. No recuerdo que fueras tan celoso cuando empezamos a salir.

—No lo soy. Solo me preocupo por nuestra relación.

Los dedos de Tetsurō se hunden en el pelaje negro, buscando ese punto de encendido. Recorre la barriga diminuta del minino y tan pronto se detiene en su cuello, su cuerpo canturrea rítmicamente.

En un mundo alternativo, Kei habría acompañado los ronroneos con pequeñas caricias a su lomo sedoso. Tetsurō habría acercado su pequeño cuerpo a ellos y hablarían de trivialidades, problemas de oficina y un sinfín de cosas que acabarían en el baúl del olvido. En el mundo real, la escena romántica sacada de una película con argumento trillado se resquebraja delante de sus ojos. En forma de horno aparece ante ellos la dura realidad.

—¡Las galletas!

Es todo lo que consigue decir. En tono insípido y agotador. Tetsurō abre grande sus ojos dejando a Mochi a un lado y corre a la cocina. Kei le sigue unas zancadas por detrás. Cruza el arco que lleva al horno y ve la nube de humo cubrir el perímetro de la abertura para luego volar hasta cubrir el techo de gris.

Con una mano revoloteando y una manopla Tetsurō saca la bandeja a la par que tose. Kei corré y abre la ventana dejando entrar la gélida tarde de invierno a la cocina. Las gargantas carraspean y temerosos se acercan a la escena del crimen, manteniendo distancia para evitar las quemaduras innecesarias. Tetsurō sacude un trapo sobre las galletas y cuando aletea por última vez el paño con motivos geométricos, el panorama se ve más negro que el pelo de Mochi.

—¡Las hemos quemado! —lloriquea Tetsurō.

—Le había prometido unas a Akaashi-san.

—¡Y yo a Kenma!

Los círculos y corazones carbonizados emanan el olor del fracaso. Todas las figuras calcinadas hasta convertirse en piedras de carbón sobre papel de horno.

—¿Crees que si las raspamos se puedan comer? —pregunta Tetsurō.

Con la punta de sus dedos, Kei toma la galleta más cercana al espectro del marrón. Saca un cuchillo del cajón de los cubiertos y parte por la mitad con fuerza.

—Están carbonizadas.

La voz apagada del rubio marca el comienzo de cualquier duelo culinario. Cabezas gachas, silencios largos y una bolsa de basura cerrada con los restos de piedras negras. Tapadas con papel de horno y escondidas bajo servilletas y otros desechos. Lejos de la vista para poder jugar al distraído. Limpian la bandeja, hacen desaparecer el olor a quemado y se dejan caer sobre el sofá nuevamente.

—No tenemos suficientes ingredientes para volver a cocinar.

—¿No podemos hacerlas mañana? —pregunta Kei.

—No, mañana tengo que trabajar en la oficina.

—Puedo hacerlas yo antes de ir a casa de Kenma.

—Ni hablar, forma parte del plan de navidades americanas.

—¡Agh!

—No te pongas como el Grinch.

—No me compares con ese moco verde. — Tetsurō ríe y atrapa entre sus manos a Mochi. Lo aúpa en sus brazos y aplasta contra su pecho en busca de consuelo. Kei suspira internamente. Después de varios meses sin verse, Tetsurō había hecho una larga lista de actividades navideñas. Desde pequeñeces hasta atosigar a Kei con comprar un abeto. Él nunca había celebrado una navidad así, pero ver los planes de Tetsurō frustrarse al punto de no escuchar sus bravuconerías le inquietaba. No quería una lista a casi terminar antes de subirse al tren bala y volver a Sendai. Quería verlo feliz y escucharlo mofarse del estúpido jersey que tendría que llevar por Navidad. Piensa largo y tendido como dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Como hacer que hornear unas galletas pueda cambiarse por algo mejor—. Tetsurō-san, —Espera a captar su atención. Este plan debía de funcionar—, aún hay algo navideño que no hemos hecho.

—¿El qué?

—Mentir.

Tetsurō frunce el ceño.

—Explícate.

—Los padres mienten a los hijos sobre Papá Noel pues nosotros mentimos sobre las galletas.

—¿Insinúas?

—Compramos galletas y decimos que las hicimos.

Los ojos avellana se vuelven pícaros. Su rostro se ilumina y Kei se permite curvar sus comisuras ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Una mentira navideña conjunta —dice Tetsurō con malicia. Mochi maúlla bajo su recaudo, siendo acariciado por el dueño de la casa al más puro estilo de Marlon Brando en El Padrino—. Me gusta.

—Hay que hacerlo bien. Hemos sacado fotos mientras cocinábamos las que se quemaron y podemos sacar una foto de las galletas compradas sobre la bandeja después.

—Bien, ve a por los abrigos.

Kei busca en el armario del pasillo sacando capas y capas de abrigos pesados. Elige entre los elegantes gabanes y bufandas de marca. Arrastrando su mano hasta el fondo del mueble toma su abrigo desgastado. Vuelve a tantear entre las prendas y se detiene en ese impermeable de textura suave. Tira hacia él para capturar el abrigo favorito de Tetsurō. Guantes, bufandas y gorros son atrapados seguidamente. Vuelve al encuentro de su novio esperándole con barbijos y gel hidroalcoholico en mano.

—Conozco un lugar donde comprar las galletas. —Intercambian prendas—. Tienen una gran variedad de productos exportados.

—¿Exportados? Compremos unas galletas en el konbini más cercano y listo.

—¿Has visto los streams de Kenma? Vive comiendo galletas, lo sabrá al instante.

Tetsurō busca la cartera de cuero, pero Kei se adelanta. Toma el accesorio de Hugo Boss, grueso de tantas tarjetas y se lo ofrece.

—Bien, ¿y la receta?

—Kenma no preguntará —responde divertido mientras oculta la billetera en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo—. Es un vago en la cocina.

—Él no, pero Akaashi sí.

—Podemos mandarle cualquier video de YouTube.

—Mejor dile que es una receta secreta de tu madre.

—¿Y crees que no me la pedirá?

—No si le dices que fue lo último que te dejó antes de largarse.

—¿Quieres que use el divorcio de mis padres como excusa para no dar la receta inexistente de las galletas compradas?

—Si.

La rotundidad de su respuesta le roba una sonrisa antes de esconderla detrás de capas de polipropileno.

—Te ves tan sexy cocinando mentiras navideñas conmigo. —Kei lo mira con desdén— ¿Lo pillaste? Cocinar, mentiras.

—Ruptura, soltería.

—El horno no está para bollos, ¿eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No voy a andarme con rodeos. Este domingo nuevo capítulo ❤️


	8. Rom-Com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una comedia romántica para los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy comiendome los mejores bombones Lindt de mi vida! Gracias amiga invisible 😉

Choca en su piel pálida marcando sus facciones. La luz azul de su televisor LED baña sus pómulos, nariz y labios. Sus gafas ligeramente caídas en el tabique reflejan la escena navideña en el cristal. Una pareja discutiendo, un muérdago sin usar y unos regalos deshojados. Y si fuera la primera de las comedias románticas propuestas por él mismo, prestaría un mínimo de atención. Si lo fuera.

Tetsurō lo besa con fuerza sobre su yugular, lo contornea con su lengua y se bifurca a su lóbulo. Muerde y siente el cuerpo de Kei revolverse bajo él por un momento. Nada. No saca sus ojos dorados de la pantalla. Da igual que sus cuerpos se estén tocando, da igual que lo abrace o lo bese, da igual que lo muerda, porque sigue sin responder. Solo unos miseros jadeos se escapan de sus labios entre roce y roce. Frota con su mano la tela suave del jersey. Dibuja círculos lentos en su pezón. Con la presión suficiente para que las capas de ropa no mermen el contacto.

—Suficiente.

Tetsurō detiene en seco sus movimientos.

—¿No te apetece?

—Estoy viendo una película.

Si un camarógrafo hubiera fotografiado la reacción de Tetsurō, habría sido el primero en inmortalizar las cinco fases del duelo. Su rostro se contrajo negando la idea de que su novio, Tsukishima Kei, lo hubiese rechazado por una comedia romántica de clase C. Tan pronto sus labios se tensaron y su mirada se volvió iracunda comprendió que nunca más repetiría este plan. Hasta que volvió a mirarlo. Entretenido, sereno y un poco sonrojado como esas muñecas frágiles de porcelana que tanto se usan en el cine de miedo. Tal vez una o dos veces de esto no estaría tan mal.

No estaría mal siempre y cuando la realidad no fuera esa. Kei no lo besaría hasta los créditos. Le absorbía un argumento cliché edulcorado con un reparto de mal gusto que solo era aceptable porque salían actores de una adolescencia ya perdida. ¿Qué era Vanessa Hudgens sino Gabriela Montez? Su rostro apagado, sorprendido y muerto sobre la clavícula de su novio no hubiera encontrado consuelo de no ser por la sensación de unos brazos arropándolo. Como un malvavisco al fuego, las chispas encendidas por sus brazos emblandecieron su rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan tanto las comedias románticas?

—Estas están bien.

—Son predecibles —aclaró Tetsurō.

—Lo sé.

—Y vomitivas.

—Si.

La respuesta en un hilito de voz pudoroso maquilló su labio inferior con sus dientes. Mordió su labio antes de arruinar el momento con su risa. Aun así, quería ir un poco más allá.

—Además, son de navidad —recordó en tono marrullero.

—Ya.

Sus dedos rascaron en la tela de su camiseta manga larga. Se movieron erráticos sin un propósito más que tranquilizar su mente. Seguía siendo pésimo lidiando con sentimentalismos, incluso cuando se trataba de admitir algo tan ordinario como sus gustos sobre el romance. Tetsurō sabía lo poco que le gustaba sentirse así y, de cualquier modo, recompensaba su pudor con besos. Acariciaba su cuello y mandíbula, aunque no tuviese sus ojos mirándolo fijamente ni su boca pendiente. Ajaba la piel de su cuello hasta dejarla rojiza, soplaba una brisa de deseo sobre su oído y le canturreaba con voz dulcificada.

—No puedes volver a ser el Grinch.

Como un resorte, Kei atacó con su mirada de puñales dorados a Tetsurō. Estaba dispuesto a porfiarle todas las faltas del día. Desde las insistencias por sacarlo de la película a el haberse escabullido de levantar la mesa ese mismo mediodía. Lo veía en el resplandeciente filo de sus ojos. Lo sabía tan pronto como sintió su mano apretarlo como una garra. Había sido la gota que colmó el vaso de Kei, pero eso no haría que pudiese escapar.

Lo supo en cuando lo vio relamerse sus labios, listo para atacarle. Lo sintió al ver su rostro atrapado entre la mano de Tetsurō en su mejilla y su cara. Lo arrastró para pugnar por la victoria. Su primer ataque fue feroz. Le besó con deseo arrollador hasta que una supernova aclamó el momento para unos besos melifluos. Luego lo que quedaron fueron los restos de unos roces dulces para amansar a la fiera.

No era estúpido. Sabía cómo besarle para tranquilizarle, como tocarle para provocarle, que decirle para llamarle y ahora quería sentirle. Vuelve a sorber su piel argenta del cuello. Kei inhala con fuerza al sentir sus manos bajar por su pecho, pero no recrimina nada. Vira su rostro hacia la tele y deja el resto a Tetsurō. Deja sus manos frotar la tela del jersey sobre su piel, deja los círculos de fricción ardiente sobre sus pezones. Se detiene para besar la comisura de su labio sin demandar su presencia en su boca y siente la brisa fría sobre su abdomen.

—Hace frío —refunfuña Kei bajando el jersey nuevamente.

—Yo te pongo caliente —susurra Tetsurō a su oreja.

Los colores suben a sus mejillas. Kei respira hondo concentrándose aún más en la escena navideña transmitida en la pantalla 4K —Pues hazlo más tarde, ahora estoy bien con mi jersey.

—Mi jersey.

—Por ahí no paso.

—¡Eh, eh! Esto empieza a sonar igual que nuestra primera vez juntos. —Un fusilamiento hubiera dolido menos. Kei lo ataca con la mirada. Esa que dice “No te paso una más” y a pesar de todo, Tetsurō modula su voz a ese tono meloso—. ¿No quieres regalarme un momento memorable que recordar?

—Lo que quiero regalarte es una jarra de agua fría. Ahora déjame ver el final de esta peli.

Acomoda su cabeza sobre su hombro. Dejando que su mano se entretenga con caricias dispersas sobre su pecho y sus ojos se aburran en la pantalla. Uno e incluso dos minutos aguanta en completo silencio hasta que por fin lo escupe de entre sus labios.

—Sabes que el prota rechazará la oferta de trabajo y se irá con ella ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Y qué todo ocurrirá la noche de navidad.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces ¿por qué te gusta?

—Son… —El susurro tiembla en el aire. Respira hondo y termina la frase con vergüenza— bonitas.

Sonríe. No puede evitarlo. Te quiero, me gusta, lindo, bonito. A cuenta gotas esas palabras suenan en la tonalidad sedosa de su voz. Cada vez que lo oye, Tetsurō sonríe como si volviera a ser un estudiante de dieciocho años. Nunca las echa en falta, pero oírlas es un bálsamo para su corazón. Y aunque, lo haya dicho sonrojado, aunque haya inclinado su cuello para evitar que lo vea y haya intentado mostrarse indiferente, el bálsamo no es lo bastante fuerte para cubrir sus pensamientos. Esos que estrujan su corazón y le recuerdan que sentir no está libre de pensamientos.

—¿Es por la historia? —tantea.

—Es igual de trillada que todas.

—Ya, pero esas cosas pasan en la vida real.

La vida real. Las palabras hacen eco en su cabeza. Kei atrapa las piezas del puzle y las une hasta formar esa figura. La de la vida real. Estira su cuerpo y congela la imagen. A solo diez minutos de los créditos, pulsa el botón de pausa.

—Estas sacando las cosas de contexto —dice con la mayor sensatez posible.

—Piénsalo un poco. ¿Te hubiera gustado que rechazara mi trabajo?

—No.

Tetsurō lo busca con la mirada al oír su no tajante. No lo entiende. Lo siente tan lejano a su propia opinión que lo acusa con su rostro confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos, ni si quiera un poco. —Se lamenta—. ¿No te haría ilusión?

—No es una cuestión de ilusión —responde con seriedad.

—Necesito que me des más para quedarme tranquilo —demanda con la misma solemnidad que su novio.

—Tú en Sendai o yo en Tokio no suponen un cambio para mí. Hay museos en todos lados —Tetsurō le escucha atento. Asiente y Kei continua—. De hecho, trabajar en un museo de Tokio supondría un avance para mí, pero ¿qué supondría para ti dejar este trabajo? —La retórica suaviza la tensión en los labios de Tetsurō —. Te encanta el voleibol y te encanta tu puesto de trabajo porque tienes que seguir en el mundo del voleibol. —Sonríe al oírle y Kei siente alivio— La ilusión dura un momento, pero la felicidad dura mucho más.

No encuentra las palabras. Las pierde entre sus emociones, pero encuentra la fuerza suficiente para alejar su mano del estómago de su novio y rodear su hombro. Estrujándolo hacia él. Sintiendo como sus latidos golpetean tan fuerte para diluir cada pensamiento. Suelta el aire de sus pulmones como si soltara rumiaciones con el aire. Se siente ligero, comprendido y valiente, porque sabe que Kei escudará su felicidad siempre.

—Cuando quieres puedes decir cosas muy lindas.

—Y tú estupideces muy grandes. —Kei acerca sus labios y los deja sobre los de Tetsurō. Cubre la mejilla con su mano y Tetsurō le da las gracias invitándole a entrar dentro de su boca. Juegan con sus lenguas hasta acabar sin aire—. Estás tranquilo?

—Si.

—Bien, voy a seguir viendo la peli —suelta su mejilla y dirige su rostro a la pantalla.

—¡Qué! Venga ya ¿es que no te das cuenta?

—¿De qué? —pregunta agotado por la insistencia de Tetsurō.

No deja de acapararle un segundo.

—La frase linda, el abrazo, el beso. —Numera colando sus dedos en su rango de visión—. ¡Sexo, Kei, sexo! —Resopla escandalizado. Toma el mentón de Kei y lo obliga a dirigir su rostro hacia él—. Este momento pide sexo.

—Solo quedan diez minutos, Tetsurō.

—Perfecto, tú miras y yo empiezo.

—Vale, pero primero trae una manta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí la dosis fluff del día 😍 Nos vemos el martes 😉


	9. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su relación es como ese parque donde empezaron sus primeras citas.

Sentados bajo el silencio de una mañana donde ni el fūrin tintinea ni la televisión canta las noticias. Parpadea para enfocar su vista dormida en la pantalla, mueve sus ojos de izquierda a derecha y se detiene en el titular de última hora. Otra estadística más sobre el Covid, otra numeración actualizada de nuevos casos y nuevas muertes.

Recoge a Mochi del suelo y se reconforta acariciando su maraña negra. Algo que tienen en común, pero incluso su gato va mejor peinado que él. Aún con su pijama gris, el salón es la viva imagen de una mañana de vagancia.

No hay trabajo que hacer, no hay planes por los que comenzar el día ni recados de los que ocuparse. Tetsurō simplemente aúpa a Mochi para robarle unos ronroneos. Escarba en su cuello y le responde haciendo vibrar su cuerpo. Satisfecho con su propósito busca a su novio aún en la cocina.

Se relame los labios, quitando el último rastro de chocolate caliente. Una rareza dado su hábito de tomar una taza con tres cuartos de café y un mísero chorrito de leche. Aparta un Musubimaru manchado de cacao y continúa con su rutina.

Activa pantalla, teclea, desbloquea y se enfrasca en las pestañas del Safari. Todas las mañanas, Kei pierde parte de su tiempo en revisar los periódicos del país. Noticias importantes, locales, científicas, deportes. Lee y compara calibrando la veracidad de la información al mismo ritmo que bebe café cada mañana. Con pausa y tranquilidad. Es su ritual para despertar una mente que solo para cuando duerme. Sea uno de esos días donde las sábanas pesan y el cuerpo se reciente o aquellas de insomnio y victorias al despertador, Kei dedica parte de su mañana a leer las noticias.

Tetsurō tiene la certeza que, para su novio, eso es un entretenimiento. Un rato de ocio donde se permite visitar los comentarios y reírse de la opinión de los nipones. Algo que algunas mañanas lee en alto y otras las atesora en silencio para contárselas a su manera más tarde.

—Tetsu-chan, hoy hará sol todo el día. ¿Damos un paseo a la tarde? —dice entretenido tecleando.

—Claro, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—A donde siempre.

Dibuja una sonrisa. La primera del día. A donde siempre. Ese lugar al que acudieron por primera vez siendo unos adolescentes entre árboles, columpios y flores. Un parque pequeño sin encanto para destacar en la capital. Sin luces Led como alumbrado, ni techo donde guarecerse al llegar las primeras lluvias torrenciales de verano. Algo que ellos sabían a ciencia cierta.

Pero era el lugar de siempre. Era donde acudieron en su primera cita cuando ninguno de los dos sabía como pasar a la acción después de una sarta de mensajes y llamadas a la distancia. Donde habían compartido secretos y se habían cogido de la mano por primera vez. Era esa sensación primaveral que azotaba sus cuerpos con la primera brisa de verano. Ligeramente calurosa.

Así es como Tetsurō imagina la relación que tienen. Su naturaleza es primaveral. Una tranquilidad que invita a explorar en la gama de colores. Donde no sabes cuando acaban una flor y empieza otra, porque a un enjambre de abejas no se le juzga por sus integrantes sino por lo que consigues. Una multitud de pétalos de miel. Un sinfín de recuerdos repartidos en ese rincón que solo guarda para Kei.

Un parque que para ellos es su bosque donde sembraron y cosecharon logros personales, profesionales y de pareja. Cada uno de ellos supo al perfume de césped recién cortado, flores y tierra húmeda.

Se aman y cuidan su amor con la misma dedicación que los jardineros cuidan las plantas. Las alimentan, las observan y sienten dicha cuando reciben sus frutos. Tetsurō se siente dichoso por su larga primavera. Por sus días caminando inseguro en el sendero de ese parque y por los nuevos donde caminan admirando lo conseguido. Recordándose el uno al otro que no deben dejar de ocuparse del abono, el agua y la tierra. Un momento donde unas palabras suponen la brisa cálida sofocando sus sentidos. Ampliando el perfume de sus sentimientos.

No importa que este enfrascado en la pantalla de su iPad o le esté sonriendo. Tetsurō solo puede sentirse dichoso y deseoso de compartirlo con él.

—Kei-chan.

—Mmm.

—¿Qué estación crees que es nuestra relación?

—¿Cómo? —despega los ojos de la pantalla.

—Si nuestra relación fuera una estación del año, ¿Cuál sería?

Medita unos segundos y responde con naturalidad.

—Primavera, supongo.

Su corazón repiquetea al confirmarlo. Piensan igual, sienten igual. Son ese día soleado de mitad de año.

—Yo también lo creo.

Vuelve a su tarea. Ocupa su mente en repartir mimos y jugueteo a Mochi. Entre zarpazo y zarpazo, Tetsurō suelta una retahíla de frases empalagosas. Kei solo lo escucha y sin medir más allá del momento dice:

—Probablemente, principios de mayo porque algunas veces me sofocas.

La risotada cariñosa de Tetsurō desnuda la seriedad de su rostro. La cubre con una capa de dulzura y alegría. Pincela una silueta ascendente. Kei le sonríe.

—Nunca podría estar más de acuerdo —afirma llevándose a Mochi a su pecho. Intenta calmar su respiración. Inhala, exhala y sonríe—. ¿Sabes? Tú también me sofocas.

Kei asiente con suficiencia.

—No esperaba menos. Después de tantos años juntos.

—Cosas como estas me sofocan. —Le sonríe con travesura. Esa sonrisa que es como un niño con un diente de león, soplando un penacho de pelos blancos para que cobren vuelo—. También cuando te pones a organizar la cocina.

—Eso es porque dejas las cosas en cualquier lugar y luego no las encuentras.

—Y cuando dices de hacer planes o comprar almohadas nuevas para la cama. —Presiona a Mochi aún más entre sus brazos—. Eso sí que me sofoca —dice mirando a los ojos dorados.

Kei tapa la mejilla visible para Tetsurō y en un hilito de voz contesta:

—A mi también me sofocan esas cosas.

Tetsurō le sonríe y Kei vuelve a leer los titulares en su iPad. Navega entre las pestañas de internet y los recuerdos de su pasado compartido con su novio. Memorias de sus comienzos cuando la vida le parecía mucho más superflua en ocasiones y completamente tediosa en otras. Días que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo como una gota de tinta cayendo a un vaso de agua. Choca con la superficie y se diluye sin necesidad de hundirse.

Tetsurō fue ese vaso de agua en el pasado, donde la tinta de su inseguridad y falta de confianza se desparramaba hasta perder importancia. Calmó la voz que lo atormentaba, le empujó a descubrir lo que era ser parte de un club, lo hizo mejor para sí mismo.

Cada día probando una comida nueva o visitando un lugar diferente al habitual le recuerdan que Tetsurō le empuja a ser mejor. Le empuja a usar esa camiseta sin brillos y con letras cuarteadas. Rio de Janeiro. Eso era lo que ponía en su pecho, pero después de tantos lavados, de tantas noches durmiendo con ella y tantos días de vagancia perdidos en su casa, la ausencia de las letras solo recuerda el esmero que puso Tetsurō en obligarle a usarla. Recordándole lo bien que sienta ese tono rosado a su piel o como se le marcaban las letras brillantes en los pectorales.

Podría decir que cada aventura universitaria, cada noche de Karaoke o locura en una discoteca se la debe a Tetsurō. Y aunque sigue sin ser su estilo soportar a una multitud borracha moviendo la pelvis o escuchar los gorgoritos desafinados al ritmo del choque de dos Sapporo, ahora sabe lo que es vivir esa parte de la vida.

Ha cambiado. Ha sido varias personas, una diferente a la otra. Ha evolucionado con sus logros y los que Tetsurō le ayudó a conseguir. Ha sido un adolescente de quince años asustado de dar más de si y ahora es un adulto buscando su lugar junto a él.

—Tetsu-san, ¿te gusto más ahora que antes?

—Bueno, todos los días me gustas un poco más, pero siempre me gustaste.

—¿Y mi forma de ser? —insiste—. Cuando me conociste era diferente de ahora.

—Sin duda has cambiado… Y yo también. Antes era más idiota.

Kei frunce el ceño y responde con verdadera genuinidad —¿Antes?

—No te pases —contesta apuntándole con una patita de Mochi.

El silbido de un mensaje nuevo lo saca de la conversación. Tetsurō continúa jugando con Mochi en el sofá y Kei lee la notificación en la pantalla. LinkedIn. Cierra los ojos y repite su último mantra: No te hagas ilusiones. Hace un clic y despliega los términos y condiciones. Un hilo de detalles sobre salario, horarios, puesto, nivel académico, idiomas.

Mentalmente marca un tic en cada uno de ellos. Lo tenía todo para el puesto de trabajo, pero también sabía que su currículo sería uno más en el fichero. Una persona más entre sientas. Aún así, y aunque tuviese que aferrarse a una posibilidad entre un millón, envía sus datos profesionales al correo electrónico ofrecido.

—Tetsu-san, cuando vivamos juntos quiero probar ese lugar donde comes con tu jefe.

—Te gustará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Casi olvido publicar! No me odien 😔 Me distraje viendo Tiny Pretty Things. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y esperen hasta mañana porque habrá nuevo capítulo. Considerenlo mi regalo anticipado de navidad 🥰


	10. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo vuelve del trabajo trayendo con él un poco de tristeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mañana es nochebuena! 🥰🎄 Ya estoy deseando que pasen las horas, pero para que la espera no se me haga larga les dejo otro capítulo más. ¡Ya van 10! Solo quedan 6 y se habrá acabado.

Los cuencos de cerámica se juntan en el centro de la mesa. El arcoíris culinario. Desde dos porciones de arroz, hasta verduras cortadas a la juliana. Edamame en un cuenco, miso en otro. Y en el corazón de la mesa la obra maestra de Kei, el famoso Gyutan.

Las mangas blancas de la camisa de Tetsurō se doblan hasta quedar sobre sus codos. Su chaleco negro rayados queda olvidado en la entrada de la casa, junto a sus zapatos, abrigos y maletín. La corbata, como siempre, roja es tirada hacía atrás y las manos se extienden tomando un poco de todo para llevárselo a la boca.

Sonríe escuetamente y Kei toma un bocado de arroz en silencio. Lo analiza con la misma diligencia que cuando reciben un fósil nuevo en el museo. Busca irregularidades, datos y hechos. Esta triste. Lo sabe porque nada más entrar a la casa no saludó a Mochi. Lo ve en su rostro apagado y lo percibe en el silencio sentado frente a él.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada, estoy bien. —Sirve unos cuantos edamames en su arroz—. Estoy bien.

—Has repetido dos veces la misma frase.

—Porque estoy bien —dije dos tonos más agudos.

—No lo estas.

Tetsurō exhala todo el aire de los pulmones. Como si expulsar el aire por la boca supusiera eliminar todos sus problemas. No había tenido un mal día en la oficina. De hecho, su propio jefe le permitió salir antes para poder almorzar en casa y volver a su despacho después. Un gesto muy amable y bastante importante en plena pandemia.

—No lo estoy —afirma con pesar mientras de un bocado come una bola de arroz—. Es que... no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

—Empiezas a preocuparme.

La mirada amarillo latón escondida tras los cristales le pide explicaciones. Su boca seria y sus hombros tensos lo esperan como si hubieran peleado y tocara la reconciliación. Lo desarma por dentro.

—Vale, —Deja los palillos sobre la mesa—, pero no quiero que te lo tomes como mal. —Asiente—. Es solo un sentimiento.

—Sigues divagando.

Se toma sus palabras como una advertencia. Un "no continúes y ve directo al grano". Nunca le gustaron los preludios ni las largas disertaciones. Solo quiere ir a la esencia del problema y tratarlo. Bebe buscando la síntesis de su estado anímico y la escupe a velocidad relámpago.

—Estoy triste porque te vas.

Asiente lentamente mientras deja sus palillos y junta sus dedos— Bien, pero eres consciente que aún me queda una semana más en Tokio.

—Si, pero ya vamos por la mitad de nuestras vacaciones.

—Y aún nos queda otra mitad —responde remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

—Lo sé, pero...—Deja la frase suspendida. No quiere herir a Kei aún a sabiondas de que tenerlo preocupado como ahora le disgusta tanto como verle triste—. No es que odie que nuestra relación sea así ¿vale? —Una mueca de disgusto aparece por un segundo y Tetsurō apura su discurso—. Es solo que hay visitas más difíciles de manejar al despedirse.

No podía negarlo. No podía decirle que su cerebro confabulaba contra él o que pasaba por un día emocional y sensible donde cruzarse con un gato callejero le afectaría. Cada día en la estación de Tokio bajo el cartel de las líneas Tohoku Shinkansen, cada ventana del tren bala Hayabusa suponía un adiós diferente. Desde el sabor amargo aplacado con la promesa de una nueva visita hasta el deseo de quitar la mirada al verlo desaparecer en el horizonte. Un segundo el corazón revolotea por los pasillos saturado de transeúntes y al segundo siguiente el pecho se encogía clavando las costillas y esternón sobre su órgano. Porque ninguna vuelta a Sendai sabía de la misma forma. Ningún tren moviéndose a 320 kilómetros por hora podía robarle su tristeza.

—Yo... —Anuda sus dedos entre ellos—. Lo entiendo.

Baja la vista al cuenco de comida y si pudiera perdería el resto del almuerzo contando cada grano de arroz. Rascaría cada capa de barniz del palillo hasta sentir las astillas de la madera raspar sus dedos. Porque cada vez que Tetsurō corre bajo mínimos es él quien debe darle un abrazo y arroparlo. Algo que no se le da nada bien.

Una espiral de nervios anudados en un ovillo de desesperación. Es capaz de reparar grifos, sacar manchas de vino de la ropa, mejorar la economía del hogar, acabar los informes del museo antes de tiempo y mejorar sus saques. Y a pesar de su virtud, tan pronto se sustituye la lógica por las emociones y los informes por palabras de ánimo, Kei se convierte en un pollito dentro de una bañera. Se ahoga en su ineptitud. Aletea esperando que en el siguiente batir de alas no se le caiga una pluma, pero si consiga alejarse del líquido trasparente. Su cuerpo se tensa, sus manos buscan una válvula de escape y todo lo que dice suena vacilante.

Solo verlo esforzarse a niveles astronómicos lo reconforta. No son sus palabras ni una palmada a la espalda. Solo oírle un "lo entiendo" inquieto le roba una sonrisa y su corazón.

—Es increíble cómo se te sigue dando mal esto.

—Hago todo lo que puedo.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. —Su cuerpo se ablanda y sus ojos brillan un poco más—. Se me pasará. Solo es un día de nostalgia. —Toma un edamame con los palillos y los deja sobre el arroz de Kei—. Nostalgia anticipada.

Intercambian cuencos de verdura y carne en silencio. Tetsurō buscando sus ánimos perdidos y Kei encontrar la mejor estrategia para zanjar el tema.

—No vuelvas tarde de trabajar. —Bebe un poco de agua y con aire desinteresado dice—. Prepararé caballa asada.

—¿Intentas reconfortarme con comida? —responde con picardía.

—Creo que eso ya lo estás haciendo tu solito. —La punta de los palillos de Kei apunta a la montaña inhumana de comida—. Te has zampado hasta mi ración de arroz.

Lanza la caña al agua.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, tampoco tengo tanta hambre.

El hilo del anzuelo se tensa. Sus ojos chisporrotean, lo miran con reproche.

—¡No me vengas con esas! Tienes que comer más. —Sale disparado a la cocina y grita desde la otra sala—. Ya sabes que no me gustan los hombres flacuchos. —La mayor mentira peor contada de Tetsurō. Abre la arrocera, llena un cuenco nuevo y vuelve a velocidad relámpago junto a Kei. Baja el recipiente y tan pronto lo coloca frente a su novio se da cuenta de que Kei le ha mentido— Muy astuto. —Agacha su cuerpo y deja un pico dulce en sus labios—. ¿Mi apetito o mi instinto de amo de casa?

—Tu apetito. —afirma señalándole su lugar. Kei arrastra el cuenco nuevo al lugar de Tetsurō—. No existe eso del instinto de amo de casa.

—¿Cómo qué no? —reprocha—. Pero si te cocino antes de que tengas hambre, te lustro los zapatos del trabajo para el día siguiente. ¡Incluso meto un pañuelo en tu maletín por si necesitas sonarte la nariz!

Mastica con rostro asqueado— Es preocupante lo pendiente que estas de mí.

—Es instinto de amo de casa.

—A mí me huele a sobreprotección —apunta con cinismo.

Tetsurō tumba su espalda en el respaldo y con aires desenfadados, le apunta con los palillos para decirle con tono camorrista— ¿Qué sabrás tú de olores si vives con pañuelos en el maletín?

—Dijo el que padece de Anosmia.

—¡No sé qué es eso, pero te aseguro que no lo tengo!

Con la misma vida que las pavesas, comen entre bromas. Tetsurō parlotea sin parar de la oficina y la cantidad de papeleo acumulado por la pandemia. Kei escucha atento, le ánima y toma un pequeño bocado del nuevo cuenco de arroz. Sabe que no hacerlo implicará un salmo de la biblia nutricional de su novio. Suficiente es oírle sus quejas de Kenma como para tener su propia dosis.

Los platos poco a poco se van vaciando, dejando a la vista el fondo de cerámica. Kei abandona los palillos a su derecha y Tetsurō se encarga de arrojar las sobras dentro de su bol, totalmente incapaz de guardar los restos en la nevera. Come, traga y mira a su novio con satisfacción.

—Entonces... —Se recoloca la corbata—. ¿Qué es eso de la Anosmia?

—Incapacidad de oler.

—Pues yo no tengo eso. —Vuelve a reprochar divertido—. Huelo perfectamente. De hecho, puedo oler tu perfume o, —sonríe victorioso—, ¿debería decir mi perfume?

Desvía la mirada y sirve agua con ceremonia. Tom Ford, Oud Minerale. La fragancia marina con toques amaderados es indiscutiblemente suya. Un frasco negro abandonado en su baño. A simple vista para que su novio pueda servirse y ofenderse al recordárselo. Le enamora saber que huele igual que él. Saber que, igual que dos personas que conviven y usan el mismo suavizante, ellos comparten el mismo frasco de doscientos mililitros. 

Una sobremesa con mejor pronóstico que su antecesor. Hasta Mochi acerca su pequeño hocico, enredando su cuerpo entre las piernas de Tetsurō. Olisquea el final de su pantalón negro y crispa su cuerpo al oír el pitido de un nuevo mensaje. Escarba en el bolsillo hasta llegar al móvil, activa la pantalla y hace un puchero —Mi jefe. —Mueve su pulgar de abajo hacia arriba y suspira—. Necesita unos papeles para los juegos olímpicos.

—Ve, —Apila los cuencos—, yo desocupo la mesa.

—¿Seguro?

Kei asiente y Tetsurō le regala un beso de agradecimiento y otro de despedida. Uno cariñoso y otro desconsolado por la marcha. Se aleja hacia la puerta bajo la mira dorada. Se ocupa fingidamente de los platos mientras Tetsurō atrapa su gabán y pegando saltitos introduce una manga seguida de la otra.

Acaricia a Mochi y él le devuelve los mimos con pequeños saltitos juguetones a sus mocasines. Kei sonríe y camina a la cocina. Esta feliz. Es su Tetsurō. El que sonríe, importuna y siempre ignora sus negativas.

—Los veo luego —grita colocándose los guantes.

—No trabajes mucho.

—Espérame sin ropa —dice tapando su sonrisa seductora con la mascarilla.

—En tus sueños —responde entre carcajadas.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Siguiente capítulo? El sábado. Si, este mismo sábado


	11. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿A quien no le gustan los abrazos? El gran problema es saber quien da y quien recibe el abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una navidad increíble disfrutada en familia y con mucha salud. 
> 
> Les traigo un nuevo capítulo cargado de KuroTsuki.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

Nota el calor de un estómago lleno y los párpados a medio caer en el confort del sofá. Tetsurō, sentado a su lado, hace zapping entre los canales de la televisión japonesa. Publicidad, publicidad y más publicidad. Podrían apagar la pantalla, recoger las tazas de chocolate caliente y dormir plácidamente en su cama, pero un día más buscaban una película de calidad cuestionable.

Un bufido pone al corriente a Kei de la rendición con la televisión de pago. Busca entre las aplicaciones hasta llegar a la gran ene roja y suena de fondo la musiquita de bienvenida. Ni Kei la escucha, ni Tetsurō le presta atención.

Apenas un zumbido es la que escucha Kei. Un zumbido escondido entre el revoloteo de dudas, lista de cosas a preparar y la permanente cuenta regresiva. Durante la mañana, entre mensajes intercambiados con Tadashi y la sección de limpieza del Ito-Yokado, el tintineo de un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada le inquieta. Y es junto al papel higiénico de doble capa, donde lee el mensaje del Museo Nacional de Tokio.

Primera entrevista. Una ronda de control de capacidades, aptitudes y momentos para separar a los buenos de los malos, de la misma manera que los curadores dedican su tiempo a etiquetar objetos, preservarlos y exponerlos. Nada que no haya hecho con anterioridad, y a pesar de todo, ahí estaba pensando en esa entrevista. Ignorando las miradas furtivas de su novio o su indecisión por elegir una película u otra.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Las voces de su cabeza se callan. Solo él puede silenciar sus pensamientos. Una pregunta y sus preocupaciones se detienen asustadas de oír su voz.

—No.

—¿Seguro? —Deja el mando sobre la mesa de centro y da una palmada reconfortante sobre su regazo—. Te noto nervioso.

—Imaginaciones tuyas. —Siente sus ojos felinos sobre él. Quemando su piel porcelana hasta no dejarle de otra que devolverle la mirada y gruñirle— ¿Qué?

—Sigo pensando que estas raro hoy.

—Solo hemos cenado juntos. ¿Cómo sabes que estoy raro? —responde en un tono más defensivo que neutro.

—Veras, —Aprieta su mano sobre su pantalón y apoya su cabeza en su hombro—, como novio oficial tuyo me veo obligado a decirte que conozco todos tus estados anímicos.

—Tengo la impresión de que no debería preguntar, pero ¿cuáles son esos estados anímicos?

—Bueno, primero está el de recién levantado de la cama. Ese dice como que me des algo que no sea café te parto la cara.

—Ajá.

—Luego está el de cuando frunces el ceño y pones morritos lindos. —Hace el gesto con sus labios—. Así.

—Yo no pongo morritos lindos —intercepta Kei.

—Si lo haces.

—No hago tal cosa, pero sigue.

—Cuando lo haces significar que estás trabajando en algo que es frustrante, has leído un comentario estúpido en internet o tengo la razón en algo y no quieres admitirlo.

—Yo no…—Las palabras mueren en sus labios. Sus cejas se juntan y sus labios parecen un piquito. Verdaderamente lo estaba haciendo. Fruncir el ceño y hacer morritos—. Das asco.

—¡Ves! —carcajea tan alto que Mochi se sacude en su cojín granate. Tarda un minuto completo en calmar su respiración para, en un tono más serio, continuar—. Y luego está la cara que tienes hoy: desvías la mirada y te tocas los dedos. Estas nervioso o me ocultas algo.

—No estoy nervioso.

—Entonces me ocultas algo —Silencio. Kei camina en la cuerda floja entre la verdad y la excusa—. ¿Qué es?

Al igual que una pequeña gota debatiéndose entre caer al frio suelo o permanecer en su forma esférica, Kei se debate entre contarle la verdad sobre su trabajo o permanecer un tiempo más en el silencio. Sabe que Tetsurō lo apoyará y animará en cualquier decisión. Consiga el puesto o no, seguirá a su lado. Pero cuando las gotas caen, se rompen en mil fragmentos y eso solo le crea un nudo más en su garganta. No quiere contar con su sueño en Tokio hasta tenerlo. Y tampoco quiere que Tetsurō cuente con ello.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¡Vamos!, Kei-chan, dímelo.

—No —dice enojado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estoy seguro. —Tetsurō lo mira confundido—. Mira, Tetsu-san, podría ser algo bueno o podría ser nada asique te lo contaré cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Lo prometes? —arrastra la pregunta con su voz empalagosa.

—Solo si dejas de hablarme así.

—Cara seria y mejillas rojas: te gusta, pero te da vergüenza admitirlo —dice con una voz más sedosa y pícara. Kei lo ignora sabiendo que sus mejillas responden por él y Tetsurō vuelve a modular su voz en ese tono—. ¿Seguro que quieres que deje de hablar así, Kei-chan? —Inclina su cuerpo para tomar el mando y en un arrebato da play a una película navideña—. ¿No dices nada, Kei-chan?

—Guarda silencio, intento ver una película.

Estruja su piel. Muerde con sus paletas la carne interna de su labio inferior, pidiéndose callar el rosario de linduras que podría decirle. Él solo fija la mirada en la pantalla, acomodándose sus gafas de montura metálica fina. Las coloca en su lugar tapando parte de su rubor. Es hermoso.

La fragancia a Cerezos y Crisantemos llega antes que el calor de su mejilla sobre su hombro. Ladea su cuerpo hacía él y atiende a la pantalla. Poco a poco la vista calcopirita se desvía a su cabello negro carbón. Un pedazo de cielo en una noche sin luna. Su cuerpo mantiene su aspecto atlético a pesar de tantas cenas de negocios y su piel tan tersa como en su adolescencia. Le encanta verlo. Le encanta su cuerpo, su cara en forma de diamante y su voz grave que con un simple saludo suena burlona. Arranca pétalo a pétalo, mentalmente, cada una de las virtudes que le encandilan de Tetsurō. Sus chistes que lo obligan a perdonarle cada desastre, su ingenio para provocarle una y otra y otra vez o como todas las mañanas lo mira con sus ojos de tostada integral y miel para desayunar con labios y cariños.

Le hace sentir ligero y acalorado como una nube en un cielo de verano. Con cada rayo de su amor atravesando su cuerpo, cada fragmento de luz cubriendo su cielo. Y ahí lo tiene, irradiando todo ese encanto desde su ridículo hombro. Disfrutando, como era de esperar, de una película incapaz de entrar en la clase C con un presupuesto tan corto.

Pasa su brazo por su espalda y su mejilla cae al comienzo de su pectoral. El cabello negro se agita buscando su nuevo hueco, pero Kei gira su tronco balanceándose hacia el lado de Tetsurō y él solo atina a apoyar sus muñecas en el sofá antes de caer de espaldas. Se intercambian miradas, una confusa y la otra risueña. Con su sonrisa curvada ligeramente y sus ojos de oro líquido brillantes, acomoda su cuerpo dejando una pierna a cada lado de Tetsurō, con la espalda en el asiento y la cabeza en el reposabrazos reclinable. Estira los brazos hacia él y como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Tetsurō se acomoda en el pecho de su novio. Mejilla contra pectorales, estómago contra pelvis.

Siente el roce de sus manos en su espalda. Una envuelve allí donde acaba su caja toráxica y la otra camina por su médula. Desde la vertebra más alejada hasta la última de su nuca, palpa dejándolo un poco más adormecido. Como el balanceo de un barco, su mano se mueve de un lado a otra durante eones. Las pestañas largas y negras barren el aire cada vez con más frecuencia. Bosteza y se promete no dormirse hasta los créditos. Promete mantenerse activo a como de lugar.

—¿Quieres que te abrace? —tantea Tetsurō.

—No.

—¿Por? Siempre lo hago yo —insiste cruzando los dedos mentalmente, pero Kei lo oprime aún más hacia su cuerpo—. Vamos, cambiemos. —Si cambian de lugar, será más difícil dormirse—. Te quitare los nervios de un abrazo.

—No quiero.

—Pero si yo siempre soy el que da los abrazos —farfulla en tono jocoso—. Hasta Bokuto quiere mis abrazos.

—Bokuto quiere muchas cosas sin sentido.

—¡Mis abrazos tiene todo el sentido! Doy los abrazos más cariñosos y reconfortantes del mundo.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una abuela? —responde con diversión genuina.

—Bien, no quería usar esta basa, —Alza la pelambrera y mira a su novio—, pero no me has dejado otra.

—Ahora que estupidez se te ha ocurrido —se queja devolviéndole la mirada.

—La cucharita.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo? 

—Tu siempre eres la cucharita grande en la cama asique yo soy la cucharita grande en los abrazos.

—¿Esta es tu basa? —Asiente—. Pues es una mierda. Yo soy la cucharita grande porque tu solo abrazas a tu almohada mientras duermes.

—¡Eh, algunas noches te abrazo antes de dormirme!

—No es un argumento sólido asique cállate y déjame abrazarte.

Desiste. Se rinde mentalmente a resistirse a los encantos de Kei. Acepta su perdición en los brazos cálidos de su novio. Acepta la mano enredada en su cabello y la otra sujetando sus escápulas. Protegido por su cuerpo y sus brazos.

—¿Sabes? Me gustan mucho tus abrazos. En especial, —Baja la mano hasta la costura de su pantalón y se cuela en él—, por el fácil acceso a tus piernas.

Siente sus dedos rascando ese músculo que cae en el limbo entre el glúteo y el cuádriceps. Flexiona sus rodillas y las cruza sobre el cuerpo de Tetsurō—No puedes dejarlas en paz ni un día ¿verdad?

—Eso sería un delito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina este capítulo, pero no se desesperen. Mañana tenemos nuevo capítulo aunque un poco subido de tono. Un poco demasiado quizás. Podéis esperar un smut para mañana.


	12. Formal Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un traje nunca ha provocado tanta excitación a Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí el capítulo de hoy! Solo para dejarlo claro: el capítulo tiene smut o contenido explicito. Si no deseas leer esto solo tienes que saltarte este capítulo y esperar hasta el martes o tal vez miércoles de la semana que viene. 
> 
> Si eres una mente pervertida como yo, go ahead! Espero que te guste.

Calor. Un calor palpitante en todo su cuerpo. Empieza en su cuello cae por su torso y termina en su entrepierna. Apoya ligeramente su cabeza en el respaldo y busca a Kei en el pasillo. El fuego quema su traje verde botella. Ahoga su respiración atragantada con su corbata ocre.

El eco de una puerta cerrándose le excita. Escucha sus pisadas acercarse y su deseo tremola al verlo aparecer. Sin pantalones. Piernas porcelana desnudas. Jersey gris perla, calzoncillos negros. Le enciende leguas de caprichos. Tocarle, besarle, excitarle, follarle.

El bote de lubricante rebota junto a Tetsurō. Las toallitas húmedas le siguen. Inhala y Kei apoya una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas. La tela blanca de la camisa se tensa, rodea el jersey y tira del cuerpo hacia abajo. Tan cerca de sus pantalones como sea posible.

—¿Mochi? —pregunta con voz rasposa.

—Encerrado en el cuarto —responde con sofoco.

Lo besa con fuerza, aplastando sus labios contra los de él. Empujando su cadera. Se dan unos centímetros de tregua y Tetsurō siente sus manos volar por la tela de su chaleco de cinco botones. La acaricia de arriba abajo. Moldea las curvas, esculpe sus músculos a través del algodón. Repite el gesto. Va desde los picos de su chaleco a los bolsillos, le sigue su pecho y hombros. Tetsurō calca sus movimientos. Cadera, cintura, dorsales, escápulas. Se arriman hasta juntar sus pechos. Empujan sus labios en una prueba de fuerza. Rozando la carne para balancearse. Dos péndulos que van y vienen sin dejar de tocarse.

Hunde la lengua en su boca y contonea su pelvis. La mueve presionando hasta oír sus gemidos acompasados. Empuja su longitud para chocarla con la de Tetsurō. Hace presión para sentir su dureza caliente contra la suya y danza hacía arriba para bajar curvando su espalda.

Sus lenguas chocan punta con punta, se abrazan húmedas y exploran sus labios hinchados. Besa su piquito suave y continua por su boca entreabierta. Deja un rastro de saliva en su comisura y baja hasta su cuello argento. Palpa su nuez vibrando con cada resuello. Chupa los cables de su cuello a la par que siente la presión sobre su garganta. Busca el nudo de su corbata y cuando llega a tocarlo, lo apartan de un manotazo.

Le empuja hacia el respaldo y hunde su boca en su oreja. Dibuja con saliva el perfil de ella y muerde su lóbulo arrancándole una sacudida a Tetsurō. Lo aprisiona entre sus manos. Lo aprisiona en la tela de su traje. Acerca su mano al nudo doble y Kei abofetea la palma de nuevo.

—¿No deberíamos acordar una palabra de seguridad antes de seguir con las bofetadas? —dice entre jadeos.

Gruñe sobre su mandíbula y la dibuja con besos hasta un pequeño rose de picachos.

—No toques el traje —susurra con codicia atrapando el primer botón del chaleco.

—¿No puedo? —responde ansioso.

—No. —Sus dedos caen al segundo botón. Camisa blanco seda, traje verde botella, corbata nudo doble ocre. Le excita. Le enciende los colores perfectamente encajados en su cuerpo. Delineando cada curva, cada músculo y cada parte favorita de Tetsurō. Los colores de sus ojos en su ropa. Sus dedos corren al tercer botón con desesperación—. Yo me encargo de tu ropa, Tetsu-chan —ruega liberando el cuarto botón. Muerde su labio inferior. Lo desea tal y como lo ve. Con su ropa color otoño y primavera. Con su mirada penetrante de hojas naranjas y césped mojado. Desespera con el quinto botón y corre con hambre a sus labios. Tetsurō lo empuja hacia su polla. Tira de la corbata dejando el nudo tres botones por debajo. No se la quita. No le quita nada— Hagámoslo así.

Asiente y cuela una mano por el jersey. Saborea cada célula de su piel. Camina sobre su abdomen hasta sus pectorales. Su corazón martillea con fuerza su mano y sigue veloz hasta su pezón rígido. Lo rodea en espiral y al llegar al corazón, pellizca sin piedad. Prensa y tira hasta oírle jadear. Levanta la tela e inclina su cuerpo hacía delante. Mueve su lengua en la punta y Kei le pide más con sus caderas. Chupa y tira hasta no soportar su erección aún dentro de su pantalón. Saborea su piel rozada y baja su otra mano.

—Te he dicho que me encargo yo —jadea atrapando su mano en su propia entrepierna.

—Muy bien mandón. —El jersey cae sobre su torso nuevamente. Tetsurō se recuesta en el respaldo y apoya los brazos a cada lado. Lo mira con arrogancia, desprendiendo poder de cada poro de su piel. Lo atraviesa de pie a cabeza con su mirada parda y le señala con sus ojos hambrientos su paquete—. Sírvete tú mismo.

Una ola de oro colisiona contra un mar de rocas. Brillan. Sus dos ojos lo miran con deseo. Manosea las telas verde, ocre y blanco. Ilumina su rostro con una sonrisa. Altanera y desafiante.

—Piensas torturarme ¿verdad? —pregunta Tetsurō carraspeando.

—Solo un poco —susurra entretenido. Tamborilea sus dedos en el único botón con la vista clavada en toda su erección. Aprisionada bajo doble tela. Pide ser liberada y Kei solo tienta la carne delineando una recta. Desde su base hasta su cabeza. El rostro de Tetsurō cae hacia atrás suspirando anhelante de más. Se remueve bajo él, pero permanece dócil en las manos de Kei—. ¿Quieres más?

—Mmm.

Se recuesta para llegar a sus labios—Tetsu-chan, —roza su boca y se aleja—, pídemelo.

—Quítame los calzoncillos, por favor —ruega.

Mete una mano entre sus cuerpos y busca la pieza metálica. La mueve lentamente hacia abajo y siente como el paquete se abre paso con cada diente liberado. Tetsurō gime de alivio. Palpa la tela del calzoncillo y Tetsurō vuelve a gemir. Caliente y húmedo.

Despega su torso del otro y baja la mira hacia su mano. Se congela. Sus pensamientos y deseos colisionan.

—¿Qué?

—Tus calzoncillos. —Calzoncillos de Papá Noel. Tela roja y un viejo barbudo en toda la mancha de pre-semen. Kei taladra la imagen. Menudo regalo escondía ahí abajo—. Puedes mirar tus calzoncillos por un momento.

—¿Qué tiene? Son calzoncillos.

—Tienes un Papá Noel en tu polla —farfulla.

—Si ¿y?

—Estas enfermo.

—Enfermo y palote. ¿Me lo quitas? 

Cerne el tema para otro momento. Un futuro muy próximo donde volaran del suelo a la papelera. Baja la tela alternando su mirada entre su rostro y la cabeza en carne viva. Tetsurō le regala un gemido de alivio y su rostro sonrojado se acerca al suyo. Lo besa con arrobo y busca su calzoncillo. No se anda con preámbulos ni escrutinios. Mete la mano y saca la polla. Kei jadea atrapando sus hombros.

Bajan la vista y atrapan el pene del otro. Kei arrima su pelvis a la de él, Tetsurō comparte la humedad de su pene. Juntan la longitud de ambos y la aprietan con sus manos. Sienten la carne sensible frotarse al mismo ritmo que sus gemidos, al mismo ritmo que sus manos subiendo y bajando. Lo hacen unidos, como llevan haciéndolo los últimos años.

Entreabren sus bocas y cercan sus lenguas. La cabeza rubia se ladea hacia la izquierda, respiran sus jadeos y se ladea a su derecha. Se hunden en su propio sabor.

—Kei. —Lo besa con desespero—. Kei. —Muerde con fuerza hasta que hoye la súplica— Voy a correrme. —Jadea—. Si seguimos así, voy a correrme.

—Bájate los pantalones. Yo…

Tetsurō asiente. Entiende a la primera. Kei alza su cuerpo sintiendo la dureza entre sus piernas. Deja caer la tela negra al suelo y mira las prendas de Tetsurō caer con inquietud a sus tobillos. Lo demanda con su vista felina. Se sienta a horcajadas y antes de encontrar la postura correcta, Tetsurō ya tiene el lubricante en la mano.

—Mete dos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si.

La fragancia de fresas cubre la pareja de dedos. Con un brazo rodea su cadera y con el otro separa distancias con su entrada. Kei se aprieta contra su pecho enjaulando su cuello. Asegurándose el cuadro del rostro de Tetsurō. Palpa calcando el aro y en un empujón, los dedos entran. Sus ojos excitados dan una sacudida. Las hojas llueven al césped. Crecen de la sorpresa.

—¡Que fácil entraron! —Muestra sus colmillos en una sonrisa—. ¿Has estado haciendo cosas sin mí?

—No digas tonterías.

Besa sus labios a la par que entierra sus dedos. Los remueve dentro hasta acariciar esa zona. El punto perfecto donde un beso se convierte en una exhalada de placer. Gime en toda su boca. Separa los dedos y dibujando semi círculos. A un lado y a otro, pero siempre tocando ese lugar. Jadeos y jadeos.

—Estas muy caliente —susurra arrastrando sus dedos a la entrada—. Dos no son suficientes para ti ¿verdad?

Los hunde otra vez. Directo a su glándula prostática. Directo al baile de caderas y los cánticos de complacencia. Saca las mejores notas rasgando. Cambia los acordes. De Mi menor a Sol mayor, dos dedos a tres dedos. Los empuja y Kei le acompaña bajando para él.

Se mueven al mismo compás. Cadera, dedos. Cantan gemidos hasta oír una súplica. Una voz rota pidiendo más.

—Tetsu.

—Lo sé.

Tetsurō mueve su cuerpo hacía delante y saca sus dedos viscosos. Kei suspira en su cuello. El bote de lubricante vuelve a abrirse. El líquido se resiste a salir, pero el olor a sexo pronto es acompañado por el olor a fresas.

Kei se apoya en sus rodillas y arrima su cuerpo al de Tetsurō. Lo ve mojarse y darse una sacudida. No le quita ojo de encima. Lo hace con su mirada penetrante clavada en él. Se la sacude para metérsela a él.

Le toma por su cadera, apunta su polla y espera. Aguarda al descenso lento de su cuerpo. Aguarda a sentir algo más que fricción. Suelta una bocanada en cuanto lo siente. Kei lo toma por el hombro y sustituye su mano por la de él. Lo deja guiar sus caderas. Apoya el glande en su agujero y juntos descienden. Tetsurō siente cada milímetro ganado. Cada distancia acortada con su trasero. Suspiran, boquean y bajan otro poco. Lento y suave. Caliente, húmedo y apretado.

Kei rodea su cuello. Lo siente completamente dentro de él. Con lentitud y paciencia, mueve sus piernas. Primero de cuclillas y luego rodea su torso con ellas. Se estrechan con todo su cuerpo. Sus manos se aseguran de ensamblarse por completo.

—Tetsu, puedes moverte —susurra en sus labios.

—¿Lento?

Asiente y Tetsurō se balancea. Despacio como el mecer del mar en un día tranquilo. Aleja su pelvis y se contonea de vuelta. Se hunde dentro de él y vuelve a alejarse. Una vez y otra. Lo repite tantas como necesita Kei para demandar más. Se entierra en su interior y Kei le ayuda juntando su entrada a sus testículos.

El mar se ondula, las olas se alzan. Se buscan con mayor prontitud. Una estocada tras otra. Las olas rompen contra las rocas y el mar brama quejumbroso. Se rompen en jadeos con cada golpeteo.

Se besan con torpeza húmeda y caliente. Se oprimen el uno contra el otro para luego darse un insignificante respiro. Muerden el labio del otro y jadean nombres y peticiones. Kei, más, sigue, Tetsurō. Sienten hambre de correrse.

Baja sus manos por los músculos de su espalda. El jersey desciende con él. Llega a sus hoyuelos y los tapa con sus brazos. Lo rodea y lidera el movimiento de caderas. Lo acelera sintiendo como Kei se estrecha. Están en sus últimos quejidos. Le clava una estocada tras otra y Kei tira de su ropa. Tira de su chaleco al que se aferro como un salvavidas. Lo oprime contra él y agacha su rostro. Se entierra en su interior y él entierra la lengua en su boca.

El rugir de olas formarse en su interior tensa sus músculos. Chocan con un ritmo frenético. Errático. La cresta de la ola cae contra el agua. Labios contra labios. Lengua contra lengua. Cabalgan en ese frenesí donde la humedad corre entre ellos hasta que rompen contra las rocas. Se balancean para encontrarse, se tocan para sentirse, se contraen antes de caer acantilado abajo. Una estocada y Kei se corre. Dos estocadas y le sigue Tetsurō. Llegan a la orilla.

Sus cuerpos se desinflan y amodorran en los brazos del otro. Tetsurō deja su espalda cubierta de tela sudorosa apoyarse en el respaldo y Kei le sigue. Se empequeñece para encontrarse en sus labios. Se agradecen con un beso. Acurrucan sus dedos en la piel cálida y resbaladiza del otro. Tetsurō en los muslos de Kei y Kei en el pecho de Tetsurō.

—Kei-chan. —Un bisbiseo le responde—. Solo para tenerlo en cuenta en el futuro, ¿qué te ha puesto tan cachondo?

—Tu traje.

La calma de su mano cálida acaricia su cabello. Peina dejando un aura con olor a fresa. Pasa el pulgar por su mejilla y mueve su cabeza. Rostro contra rostro.

—¿Mi traje? —Asiente y Tetsurō sonríe—. ¿Te refieres a este traje? —Toma sus muñecas y las empuja por la tela— ¿Dónde te corriste y lo dejas hecho un desastre? —dice provocándole.

—No te hagas el inocente. —Le ofrece sus labios y se escapa del beso—. La corrida es mía, pero el desastre es de ambos.

—Tranquilo, pienso dejarlo limpio para que lo sigas disfrutando.

—¿Crees que podrías comprarte uno marrón con corbata verde?

—¿Es eso lo que te pone?

—Si.

Es como sus ojos.


	13. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Un piropo de dinosaurios? —pregunta entre risillas.  
> —Si. ¿Quieres? —Kei mueve su rostro arriba y abajo. Tetsurō le sonríe clavando sus ojos en los de él. Brillan— El megadolón se extinguió, pero ya hizo tu madre el megabombón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo con un poco más de humor y menos fuegos que apagar 😂 Para los que sean de Papá Noel, este es nuestro capítulo. Y para los que sean más de los Reyes Magos, considérenlo un anticipo 😂
> 
> Les dejo con la lectura y nos vemos mañana 🤭

Copos solitarios caen en el exterior de un día preparado para desenvolver, sonreír y agradecer. Como cáscaras de huevo, el papel de regalo queda abandonado en el suelo. Las cintas rojas y verdes se desanudan con un tirón de puntas.

Kei y Tetsurō disfrutan de los pequeños brincos juguetones de Mochi. Rodando entre envoltorios y lanzando pezuñas a esquinas maltrechas. La cabeza asoma entre las pruebas de una mañana navideña. Maúlla a sus dueños y vuelve a hacer la croqueta.

—Debí haber supuesto que pasaría esto. —Tetsurō, en un intento de llamar la atención, lanza el regalo entre el papel. Mochi lo analiza con sus ojos felinos y vuelve la atención a su juguete, el papel de regalo—. Nada, ni se inmuta.

—No te mortifiques —tranquiliza Kei—. En cuanto tiremos el papel de regalo seguro que busca la pelota.

Asiente con resignación. Mira el gato una vez más y su corazón se ablanda. No importa cuanto haya tardado en elegir una pelota con cascabel o cuantas miradas iracundas ha tenido que compensar en la tienda de animales —Kei odia su indecisión a la hora de comprar regalos— solo verlo tan alegre hace que haya valido la pena.

—¡Ay, no sé! Mira lo feliz que es con su papel. —Aplasta con las almohadillas de sus patas el embalaje deshecho con ojos risueños—. Podríamos dejarle jugar por hoy ya que es Navidad.

—Sabes que con sus uñas acabará rompiendo el plástico y dejará el salón hecho un desastre ¿verdad?

—Pues mañana lo limpiaré. —La mirada oro le ametralla— Te lo prometo —Rueda los ojos y suspira. Kei zanja el tema— Y ahora…

La frase queda en el aire cálido del salón. Tetsurō busca un último paquete. No había bastado con el nuevo maletín, el libro de Stephen King ni el chaleco de cachemir. Escondido en una bolsa, un nuevo regalo se asoma. Cobertura verde brillante, Crisantemo rojo de tul. El embalaje perfecto acompañado de una tarjeta dedicatorio. Emisor y remitente a cursiva. Los pequeños detalles asegurados por el cuidado de Tetsurō solo eran una de las tantas cosas que hacía su corazón estremecerse, su estómago inquietarse y su respiración cortarse. Lo tenía completamente atado a él. Eran ese tenedor y cuchara para servir ensalada. No se compran por separado, siempre van en pareja.

—¿Más? —Mariposas en el estómago— No deberías ha-

—No. —Alza la mano deteniendo su dialogo—. Sabes que me gusta hacer regalos.

—Si, pero… no crees que es demasiado.

Pilas y pilas de cajas desnudas y bolsas vacías rodeándolo. Kei nunca ha negado sentirse complacido acaparando a Tetsurō. Compra pequeños dulces para él, lo lleva a lugar que cautivan su interés o se desvive entregándole la atención que dice merecerse. Lo asegura a su lado con tanto esmero que, en ocasiones, teme nunca ser capaz de corresponderle. Teme decepcionarle por no recibir nada a cambio.

—Nunca es suficiente —dice risueño.

El puño se aprieta sonando el crac de su corazón cantando sus penas. No le ha regalado nada. Lo tiene frente a él, coronado en euforia y espera, pero no tiene nada. 

Se lo había dicho y aún así cometió el error de no ser previsor. De no suponer que su novio pondría todo de si en cada detalle. De no dar por sentado los excesos y el esfuerzo.

—Tetsu-san, yo no…

—Lo sé, no esperaba que lo hicieras —confiesa sonriente. Desprende alegría—. Todos estos días juntos han sido suficiente regalo para mí.

El calor se le sube a las mejillas. Siente como poco a poco la sangre pigmenta su piel porcelana de rojo. No hace nada por ocultarlo. Solo le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Gracias, por tanto.

—No me las des. —Golpetea la caja envuelta—. Usa lo que hay dentro.

Baja la mirada con cierto recelo. Parte de él ya puede ver algún juguete erótico o lencería negra bajo las capas de cartón, papel y tul. Busca esa punta débil con la muñeca y tira de ella. Poco a poco el lazo en forma de flor se va deshaciendo y Mochi vigila la caída de la tela. Suelta y raspa el papel de regalo a la par que Mochi rasga su nuevo juguete. Lo rompe en mil pedazos con lentitud torturadora. Tetsurō tira su cuerpo hacia delante como si esperara descubrir que hay dentro. Lo libera de su prisión de papel y abre la tapa.

—¿En serio?

—De nada, experto en fósiles —canturrea con victoria.

—No te estoy dando las gracias —recrimina.

Extiende la tela fuera de la caja y en efecto, es lo que creía que era. Un pijama de una pieza. Un mono con cremallera en el frente y capucha con rostro. Un disfraz de niños pequeños en tamaño adulto. Un dinosaurio.

Mordió con fuerza su labio para no sonreírle. Antes jugaba una docena de partidos seguidos con Tobio y Shōyō que admitir lo fascinado que estaba con un disfraz de dinosaurio T-Rex. Su textura suave y cálida en la mano solo hacía más difícil aguantar la alegría dentro de él.

—¡Vamos! Pero si te gusta. Además, me costó encontrar uno para ti. Al parecer los monos para personas de metro noventa y cinco no son tan abundantes en Japón.

—No creo que haya muchos adultos que busquen algo como esto, Tetsu-san.

—Y por eso debes usarlo —dice en tono dulzón. Kei vacila clavando sus ojos en el dinosaurio de tela. Si lo mira no podrá resistirse—. Porfis, Kei-chan. —Ni tampoco oírle. Farfulla, pero se levanta del tatami y arrastra como un niño pequeño su regalo por el suelo hasta desaparecer en el baño— Podrías habértelo probado aquí. —Nada. Solo el ruido del papel de regalo llorando bajo el recaudo de Mochi—. ¿Kei-chan?

—¡Espera un momento!

—Vaaale.

Una cremallera baja en el baño. Ropa cae al suelo y los dientes de plástico vuelven a unirse. Prepara la cámara del móvil y nada más lo ve salir por la puerta dispara en modo ráfaga. Es un Kei-Rex. Solo disfraz y calcetines blancos.

—No te atrevas a mandarle esa foto a nadie —amenaza.

—Dios, estas tan lindo —molesta.

Acomoda la montura de sus gafas dando las ultimas zancadas. Se detiene frente a él y se arrodilla.

—Deja el móvil.

—No, no, no. Quiero una foto contigo. —La mano atrapa el móvil a velocidad relámpago. Lo deja detrás de él y arrima su cuerpo. Tetsurō se relame sus labios preparándolos para la acción. Se une a él rodeándole la cintura y Kei se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Lo rodea con sus piernas y oprime su pelvis—. ¡Oh! —Sus manos descienden hasta su trasero ayudándole en la labor de fricción— Asique no…

—Nada —susurra dejando que sus labios rocen los de él.

—Ya veo, ya veo —responde distraído—. Parece que te sienta muy bien, pero esa cremallera no parece muy fiable. ¿Debería comprobar su calidad?

Los dedos de su mano derecha suben por su trasero y giran por sus oblicuos. Continúan por sus abdominales hasta tocar un pectoral y buscar el tirador. Nunca lo encuentra. Kei lo distrae con un beso. Toma la mano de Tetsurō y deshace el recorrido.

—No —susurra después de morder su labio por décima vez—. No vas a desnudarme tan fácil.

Sonríe apretando sus nalgas con sus dedos. Le besa dulce y suave. Deja pequeños picos ruidosos en sus labios y se desvía a su oreja.

—Creía que había comprado un T-Rex, pero resulta que tengo un Tiranosaurio.

Ríe. Hunde su rostro en el hombro de Tetsurō y libera todo su aire en una carcajada. No le importa el estúpido juego de palabras entre tirano y dinosaurio. Solo disfruta de las cosquillas de su estómago, su diafragma trabajando y la agradable sensación de estar en sus brazos.

—Si esa te ha gustado, escucha este chiste. ¿Cuál es el dinosaurio al que le gusta la música rap?

—¿Cuál? —pregunta intentando tranquilizarse.

—El velociraptor.

Pierde todo control. Ríe y no para de hacerlo hasta sentir los labios de Tetsurō. Lo calla con caricias y aun así alguna carcajada especia sus picachos.

—También puedo decirte un piropo.

—¿Un piropo de dinosaurios? —pregunta entre risillas.

—Si. ¿Quieres? —Kei mueve su rostro arriba y abajo. Tetsurō le sonríe clavando sus ojos en los de él. Brillan— megalodón se extinguió, pero ya hizo tu madre el megabombón.

Su rostro se transforma en una cara amartelada y risueña.

—Megabombón —dulcifica.

—Si. —Mima su mejilla con la punta de su nariz—. Ahora dime, ¿puedo desenvolver mi bombón para comérmelo?

La mano atrapa el metal.

—Supongo que no hay razón por la que ponerte a régimen.


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¡Felicidades hermanito! Me habéis ganado.  
> —¿A si? ¿Akiteru-san también quería un gatito? —pregunta Tetsurō distrayéndose con los ronroneos de Mochi.  
> —No, no. Me refiero a la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí estoy! Feliz 2021 a todes 💗 Espero que hayan tenido un muy buen comienzo de año. 
> 
> Oficialmente solo quedan dos capítulos para acabar este fic Navideño/Fluff. Y aunque me gustaría confirmarles día para el siguiente capítulo solo puedo decir que será antes del 15 de enero. Tengo examenes en la universidad 😬 Sean pacientes y no me maten 💗

Hay sensaciones que cruzan fronteras. El recuerdo de unas risas escondidas en un jardín pequeño o el aroma de un plato único en una nueva cocina. El amor marca y los viajes oníricos le siguen. La familia acrecienta su afecto y lo alimenta.

El gran problema son los momentos cruciales en la historia de cualquier familia. Un desenlace en el cuento de hadas o una pandemia en sus rutinas. La masa que los une en diferentes miembros les permite ser el material más dúctil o ser ese final fatídico del juicio de Salomón. Unidos hasta por un hilo fino o separados en escarpados restos.

La familia Tsukishima eran oro. Podían ser láminas finas de material o lingotes codiciados, pero siempre conservaban su esencia áurea. Su madre disfrutaba cocinando y dando constantes órdenes a su marido. El padre se entretenía leyendo y gruñendo por cada mandato de su mujer a la que siempre obedecía. Su hermano gimoteaba sobre lo explotado que era en su trabajo. Nada fuera de la rutina habitual.

Luego llegaron las llamadas de tres minutos de su padre, los insistentes mensajes de su madre y las excesivas demandas de su hermano. La masa de la que estaban hechas se estiraba con cada petición y si algo irritaba a Kei es la excesiva atención.

Su hermano se llevaba el premio. Lo atosigaba a interrogatorios sobre síntomas y medidas de precaución. Le solicitaba fotos de su rostro o videollamadas para corroborar con su ojo para nada crítico su estado de salud. Como el hermano mayor cariñoso que fue, lo intentaba acobijar entre almohadones y Kei solo quería lanzárselos a la cara.

—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

—Ya te he dicho que sí —gruñe al móvil.

—¿Tos? ¿Fiebre? ¿Dolor muscular?

La lista se recita de la misma forma que las publicidades farmacéuticas. A velocidad acelerada y con seriedad en su acento.

—No —rechina entre dientes.

—Dime, ¿cómo saben las galletas que mandó mamá?

Kei podía ver a su hermano tachando síntomas de su lista. ¿Sabía el sabor de las galletas que envió especialmente para Tetsurō? Claro que sí. Eran de jengibre, sus favoritas.

—Si llamas para hacer un seguimiento médico entonces voy a cortar.

—¡No!

—¿Vas a seguir?

Al otro lado de la imagen, su hermano pasa su mano por su mejilla y suspira.

—Solo me preocupo por ti —dice en tono paternal—. En Tokio hay muchos más casos que en Sendai.

Le sonríe de oreja a oreja. No por alegría sino en búsqueda de entendimiento. Le pide comprensión desde otra prefectura y Kei le devuelve su instinto protector con una sonrisa sobria pero significativa.

—Estoy bien ¿sí? Solo salimos para hacer la compra y visitar a Kenma.

—Bien. —Zanja el tema. Da carpetazo a la sanidad japonesa y centra su atención otro tema— ¿Dónde está Tetsurō-kun?

—Duchándose, acaba de volver del trabajo.

—¿Tiene que ir al trabajo?

—Algunos días.

Akiteru asiente mientras analiza los pormenores de trabajar de forma presencial en una oficina y a la vez su rostro se vuelve más risueño. Esa sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre.

—y ¿cómo os va? —pregunta con interés.

—Como siempre.

Su sonrisa se amplía.

—Asique bien eh.

—Como siempre —insiste mordiéndose sus mejillas.

Una carcajada divertida hace vibrar los altavoces del móvil. Akiteru niega mientras tranquiliza su diafragma.

—Aunque finjas que no pasa nada, se te nota en la cara. Lo sé porque soy tu nii-san —fanfarronea con orgullo.

Los años de hermandad así lo acreditan. Akiteru sabe cuándo su hermano miente o se alegra porque como cualquier hermano mayor que protege a su hermano pequeño. Es deber conocer la mentira y la verdad en su hermano. Kei odia ser leído con tal facilidad, pero tratándose de su hermano, hace una excepción y se deja abochornar.

—Eso es una estupidez.

—No puedes mentirme —canta con entusiasmo.

Deja a su hermano cantar victoria mientras su cerebro maquina algún comentario sardónico y tan pronto la frase maestra llega a la punta de su lengua, muere con el sonido de una puerta. Una nube de vaho lo rodea vestido con su camiseta básica negra y su pantalón gris de algodón. Le sonríe secando su goteante cabello negro con una toalla pequeña.

—¡Akiteru-san! —grita Tetsurō.

Pega unos cuantos saltitos alegres hasta el sofá donde se encuentra Kei y para sorpresa de él, Mochi le sigue corriendo a su lado. En algún momento se había colado en el baño.

—¡Tetsurō-kun! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kei suspira buscando paciencia, pero un brazo le rodea. Le aprieta en su deltoides embalsamando su ira con amor.

—¿Cómo crees que puedo sentirme? —alardea—. Con Kei-chan cerca voy a enfermar de amor.

—Y yo a vomitar de asco —aclara Kei. Nunca entenderá porque Tetsurō se empeña en ser tan empalagoso delante de su hermano.

Casi llora. Ríe con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas amenazan con caer o los altavoces con romperse. Amaga en varias ocasiones con parar, pero después de varias respiraciones largas y forzosas consigue detener las risotadas.

—No le hagas caso —rebate—. En realidad, le encanta que seas así.

—No digas lo que me encanta o no —gruñe Kei.

—Vale, vale, vale. Pero volvamos al tema importante ¿Cómo te sientes Tetsurō-kun?

—Estamos bien, Akiteru-san —responde con voz tranquilizadora—. No te preocupes, cero síntomas.

—¿Seguro? ¿Algún contacto cercano que haya dado positivo? —insiste—. ¿Y ese Kenma? —pregunta con desconfianza.

Kei estampa su mano en su boca y Tetsurō hunde su rostro en el hombro de su novio. Sus cuerpos tiemblan y sus ojos se achican. Los únicos signos del chiste mejor contado del día.

—Eso es imposible —dice Kei sonriente.

—Kenma vive trabajando en su canal de YouTube —aclara Tetsurō limpiando la lágrima de su ojo—. Las únicas personas con las que tiene contacto directo son: sus gatos, nosotros y el repartidor de comida.

Akiteru frunce el ceño de la misma forma que Kei lo hace. Sigue sin estar satisfecho.

—¿Seguros? He visto algún video de él… Nunca habla bien de ti Tetsurō-kun.

—Tienes razones para hacerlo —defiende Kei.

Dos gemidos sufridos suenan a la vez. Uno en Sendai y otro a unos centímetros de él.

—¡Pero si yo soy un ángel!

—¡Eso! —apoya Akiteru.

—No hay quien se crea esa mierda —acusa Kei para luego dirigir una mirada severa a su hermano—. Y tú no lo apoyes.

—Somos familia.

Las palabras pronunciadas como valla protectora dejan a la pareja en silencio. Abriga sus almas y expande su amor. Tetsurō queda completamente aplacado. Se recuerda a si mismo inhalar y exhalar mientras sujeta el eje de su cuerpo apretando el hombro de su novio.

Kei traga con fuerza y respira profundamente antes de defenderse en tono indeciso:

—No lo somos y si no recuerdo mal cuando te lo presente dijiste que no te gustaba porque era un pandillero de ciudad que todo lo que quería era echar un par de polvos y largarse.

Los ojos se abren como platos. Enormes y llenos de miedo. Kei sonríe marrullero.

—¡Eso es cosa del pasado! ¿Por qué sacas eso a lustre? ¡Lo siento, Tetsurō-chan!

—¡Jamás haría algo así! —Abraza a Kei— Yo quiero a Kei-chan para toda la vida.

La sonrisa desaparece y los ojos dorados se agrandan. Un ataque inesperado. Su corazón se dispara y su rostro se vuelve rojo.

—No digas esas cosas —tartamudea.

Kei propina un pequeño codazo a Tetsurō y este acepta de buen grado separarse. Después de todo, ya tiene lo que deseaba. Akiteru sonríe. Su hermano feliz y sano era todo lo que necesitaba después de un duro y largo día de trabajo. La familia siempre unida.

—Cuando Tetsurō-kun venga de visita deberíamos hacer una cita doble. Saeko-chan y yo y ustedes dos.

—¡Hecho!

El entusiasmo de Tetsurō sobresalta a todos. Kei da un brinco y un sonoro maullido a sus pies les recuerda que Mochi se encuentra ahí también.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Akiteru.

Tetsurō lo mira a Kei confundido pero sus ojos se desvían al suelo. No se lo había contado.

—Es Mochi —responde tímidamente Kei.

Akiteru no comprende, pero la sorpresa no tarda en exhibirse en los brazos de Tetsurō. Aúpa a la bola de pelo y la exhibe ante la cámara.

—¡Tenéis un gatito! ¿Cómo no se te ocurre contarme esto Kei-kun?

—Estaba ocupado respondiendo a tu cuestionario médico.

En esta ocasión el cinismo no le salva de la mirada tajante de Akiteru. Tetsurō nunca había visto ese gesto en él, pero ahora comprende que esos ojos dorados capaces de matar con un parpadeo vienen de familia.

—Estas son las clases de cosas que debes contarme cuando hablamos. ¡Tenéis un gato en común! ¿Sabes lo que esto implica?

—¿La responsabilidad de cuidarle, alimentarle y llevarle al veterinario? —responde acariciando la cabeza negra del minino.

—No te olvides de los juguetes. —añade Tetsurō con seriedad—. Son más caros de lo que esperaba. Y hay tanta variedad de comidas para gato que casi no sabemos cuál comprar.

—¡Felicidades hermanito! Me habéis ganado.

—¿A si? ¿Akiteru-san también quería un gatito? —pregunta Tetsurō distrayéndose con los ronroneos de Mochi.

—No, no. Me refiero a la familia. —La pareja intercambian miradas—. Parece que mi hermanito ha creado su propia familia antes.

Se sonrojan a la vez. Agachan sus cabezas y miran con felicidad al pequeño en brazos de Tetsurō. Ahora eran tres, estén donde estén. Es una sensación que cruza fronteras.

—Si, supongo que parecemos una familia —dice Tetsurō con voz melosa.

Las comisuras duelen tratando de tanta alegría y poco le importa. Mira los ojos pardos con ternura y responde con voz terciopelo:

—Si, un poco sí.


	15. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Yo… lo siento. —Deja caer su frente contra la de Tetsurō—. No era mi intención.  
> —Lo sé. —le dice con voz genuina. Estira su morro y leja otro besito tierno—. Espero que no tengas más secretos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLAAA! Espero que no me hayan echado de menos ¿o sí? Les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic 😥 ¡Solo uno más! Me gustaría saber si tienen alguna expectativa del final o algún deseo. Tal vez pueda hacerlo realidad 😏
> 
> Además, les informo que la última actualización tiene fecha: 17 de enero. ¿Sabe alguien por qué ese día?

La radio de antena y pegatinas infantiles canta con el eco de su vejez. Suena con esa estática propia de un artefacto que debe colocarse de una forma y ángulo determinado. Nada de apoyar objetos a su lado o abrir ventanas cerca de su presencia. La delicadeza del preciado recordatorio de la infancia de Tetsurō era una marca de su antigüedad.

Seguía en su vida consumiendo pilas de tamaño inusual y tiempo en enderezar el metal hasta hacer desaparecer el ruido de lluvia. En ocasiones causaba más problemas que alegrías, pero Kei le dejaba acomodar el aparato en la mesa del comedor. Era su ritual de limpieza. Primero la radio y luego la colada o cualquier otra cosa que tocara.

Fue uno de los primeros encantos que conoció de él aparte de su buen gusto por los documentales y su capacidad de soltar datos totalmente inútiles, pero de su agrado. Kei siempre pensó que esos detalles de Tetsurō eran como una nueva canción de su grupo favorito. Le entusiasmaban y desconectaban de su vida, pero la malgama de sonidos gritados por el altavoz polvoriento no apagaban su modo bucle.

Las dudas de su última entrevista meticulosamente solapada con el horario de oficina de Tetsurō no lo dejan frotar los platos en sintonía con el último éxito. Mueve su mano con la esponja verde en círculos a la par que analiza cada momento de su recuerdo. El saludo vía cámara web, las respuestas a las preguntas típicas del puesto requerido y las respuestas a preguntas para demostrar sus capacidades en el campo. La esponja se comprime entre sus dedos que aceleran la velocidad de los círculos mientras intenta comprender cual posibilidad es más probable. ¿Le darán el trabajo o no? El único hecho irrefutable era que recibiría respuesta en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Ese plato no estará más blanco, aunque sigas frotando.

La vajilla se resbala entre sus manos jabonosas con la suerte de no desquebrajarse en el fregadero.

—Ah, sí. Me distraje.

Lo siente acercarse hasta notar el calor de su cuerpo abrazándolo. Lo rodea anudando sus manos a la altura de su barriga y apoya su mentón cerca de su hombro.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí.

—Ese sí no suena muy convincente —le canta al oído. Acaricia su tripa esperando oírle una explicación, pero Kei guarda silencio. Tetsurō conecta los datos de los últimos días—. ¿Es sobre eso que no quieres contarme? —Kei asiente—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No.

—Entonces por qué no me lo cuentas así puedo ayudarte. Pareces bastante… nervioso.

La última palabra sale con cautela sin saber si anda en terreno arenoso o pisando suelo firme.

—No estoy tan nervioso.

El _tan_ le da confianza.

—Casi pisas a Mochi. Se que es fácil confundirlo con una pantufla, pero me gusta tener un gato vivo como mascota. —Kei rueda sus ojos y Tetsurō sonríe. No necesita ver su rostro para saber lo que hizo. Hay un _algo_ en su cuerpo que él intuye—. Vamos, cuéntamelo —le insiste—. Quiero ayudarte.

Kei deja su tarea terminada y escurriéndose. Se gira dispuesto a rechazar la oferta y se encuentra con su mirada parda, seria y en cierto modo intimidatoria. Era como el agitar del césped en un día ventoso. Ondea los pelos verdes y alza las hojas caducas al cielo. Le estremece como llegan los colores a él. Esas hojas castañas que lo tocan para enraizarse con brotes de sus sentimientos. Preocupación, interés. Una mirada es suficiente para sembrar una duda que inclina la balanza en beneficio de Tetsurō.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le aclara antes de escupir la verdad.

—Dilo de una vez —pide acompañando sus palabras con un entrelazado de manos.

—Hice una entrevista para trabajar en el museo de Tokio.

Tetsurō no se mueve ni un milímetro. Deja su cuerpo en una pausa dramática que finaliza con un parpadeo y una inhalación sonora.

—¿Y?

—Y estoy esperando a que me digan si tengo el puesto.

—Bien, no pasa nada. —Su voz consoladora lo atrapa igual que su abrazo enmelado con caricias en la espalda. Kei siente un peso imaginario desaparecer gracias al cuidado que recibe—. Esperaremos y todo saldrá bien.

—Puede que no lo consiga —aclara—. Es un puesto muy solicitado y seguro que hay otras personas de mí misma edad con más cualificación.

—Kei, tranquilo. —Mima su inquietud con palmaditas reconfortantes—. Estas pensando demasiado.

—Ya. —Sus brazos buscan el contacto guiándose por el calor. Lo toca y rodea su espalda. Se deja encandilar por el _confort_ de un lugar seguro entre sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se balancean. La radio canta una canción lenta—. No te hagas ilusiones —dice acompañando el balanceo.

—No hace falta que me lo repitas. Ya lo has dejado claro.

—Hablo muy en serio. —Aleja su cuerpo del calor y lo mira a los ojos. Su rostro se ve sereno y a la vez serio—. Siempre te ilusionas rápido y luego me toca a mí ser tu pañuelo.

Una sonrisa relajada le responde y desanuda los brazos de su cintura. Una permanece y la otra ahueca su mejilla.

—Esta vez no. —Abriga la mejilla con mimos y calienta el corazón con sus ojos. Una brisa de otoño sobre un suelo vernal—. Si las cosas salen mal te prometo que seré yo tu pañuelo.

Cae al marrón musgo y se deja reconfortar con un suave toque de labios. Tetsurō pide más estrechando la mano en su mejilla y empujándole hacia él. Se balancean mientras dejan piquitos en sus bocas.

—Gracias —susurra.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si.

—Me alegro, aunque… preferiría que no me escondieras estas cosas. —Se cuelga del cuello de Kei asegurándose las vistas doradas directas a su rostro—. Te agradezco que intentaras proteger mis sentimientos, pero estamos juntos y eso implica apoyarse. No puedo darte mi apoyo si no me cuentas estas cosas.

—Yo… lo siento. —Deja caer su frente contra la de Tetsurō—. No era mi intención.

—Lo sé. —le dice con voz genuina. Estira su morro y leja otro besito tierno—. Espero que no tengas más secretos.

—No se lo he contado a mi familia.

—Cuando llegue el momento se lo contaremos juntos.

—Si llega.

—Relájate —avisa—. Solo insinuaba que cuando llegue ese día, lo haremos juntos. Tal vez sea mañana, en unos meses o cuando esta maldita pandemia se acabe.

Tetsurō pasa un dedo por su pómulo. Su piel pálida y suave como el terciopelo se ilumina como una luciérnaga en la noche. Un halo dorado le sonríe con ojos áureos, cachetes rosados y labios risueños.

—Tetsu-chan, me siento muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida —habla con voz complaciente.

—Y yo en la mía.

Lo besa a pesar de no ser capaz de encontrar el aire que le falta. Una vez al año, una vez cada eón, una luna azul lo saluda. Pellizca la piel encarnada saboreando los restos de café en su piñón y profundiza más en ese rostro que le coquetea con alegría pura. Se mueven sus labios y caderas al compás de un clásico japonés cantado a regañadientes por el altavoz. Un beso, un abrazo, un paso de baile y lluvia. Tetsurō separa su boca de la de Kei y escucha atentamente. La radio había perdido la señal. Gira su rostro hacía la mesa y ve la pata zarandeando la antena.

—¡No, no, no! Con esto no se juega.

Un golpe sordo le arranca un grito agudo a Tetsurō que se abalanza a tomar el aparato del suelo. Fulmina con la mirada a Mochi acurrucado ahora en el lugar de la radio y busca a su novio.

—Puede que aun funcione —dice en tono esperanzador.

—Tetsurō, no-

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Va a funcionar ¿sí? —Kei se limita a asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse a la nevera—. ¿Qué haces? No me ignores y ayúdame.

—¡Ya lo hago! Te voy a preparar algo de comer para consolarte. —Silencio—. ¿No piensas decirme nada?

—Estoy furioso y a la vez feliz asique cocina algo que me reconforte mientras yo intento revivir a Nicole.

—¿Le pusiste nombre? ¡Claro que le pusiste nombre! Voy a cocinar raciones grandes.


	16. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Entonces vamos a hacerlo?  
> —No te hagas el tonto, ya empezaste el tema.   
> Su cuerpo baja ligeramente en busca del contacto del edredón y las manos de Tetsurō lo vuelven a subir hacia su entrepierna.  
> —Pídemelo con más cariño, Kei-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡17 de enero! Hoy es el último día para el KRTSK NSFW Week 2021. Tal como dice el título este capítulo va a tener smut y a su vez será el capítulo final de este fic 😥 
> 
> Una parte de mi desea que no acabe pero todo tiene su fin y no se me ocurre mejor manera que con un smut 😂🥰
> 
> Les dejo con la lectura y al final del capítulo los agradecimientos.

Las palabras del correo electrónico se repiten en su cabeza como la clave de una tarjeta de crédito o la numeración de un teléfono. Solo el chirrido de una puerta le desconcentra, seguido del tintineo del lavavajillas anuncian el comienzo del lavado. Escucha el golpeteo de unos pasos y Tetsurō no tarda en entrar al cuarto con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Listo para celebrar año nuevo —pregunta tirando su camiseta manga larga en el cesto de ropa sucia.

—Son las tres y media.

Sabe que esa respuesta significa nada y le divierte dar rodeos. No hay que buscar sutilezas ni señales de humo, es uno de enero. Con su sigilo lo atrapa por la cadera y con sus labios deja un anticipo de la noche en su cuello.

—Mi Año Nuevo tiene _jet-lag_ —le susurra con seducción.

Sus manos enganchadas a su pelvis se dejan llevar por los patrones de rombos tejidos en su jersey de lana. Arrastra sus palmas y toma el borde. El calor sube igual que la tela por su cuerpo, alza los brazos y deja a Tetsurō el trabajo de calentar su piel.

Lo abraza manoseando cada parte de su torso. Recorre su piel porcelana con hambre, toca sin pudor a la vez que empuja su paquete contra su culo y deja besos entre sus omóplatos para torturarlo robándole unas cosquillas.

Le agita entremezclando las risas con el placer, dejándole con la única escapatoria de acercar sus manos a la cama. Se apoya y dibuja círculos con su cadera sin necesidad de comprobar si lo hace bien. Las manos de Tetsurō buscando más agarre y su pelvis buscando el choque son la respuesta. Se oprimen el uno contra el otro.

—Tetsu-san —suspira sintiendo las manos de él tocar su entrepierna—. Tetsu-san, déjame acostarme.

—¿Entonces vamos a hacerlo?

—No te hagas el tonto, ya empezaste el tema.

Su cuerpo baja ligeramente en busca del contacto del edredón y las manos de Tetsurō lo vuelven a subir hacia su entrepierna.

—Pídemelo con más cariño, Kei-chan.

—Tetsu-chan puedo acostarme en tu cama —dice con voz pícara.

—Te falta el por favor.

—¿Quieres dormir en el sofá?

La advertencia azucarada libera sus caderas acompañado de risas. Deja sus pulmones sacudirse con risotadas a la vez que se oprimen contra el colchón. Estira su cuerpo y da media vuelta para ver su rostro. Esta sonriente y excitado por igual.

—Quítame la ropa —pide y Tetsurō otorga. Le obedece relamiéndose los labios. Toma las dos prendas inservibles para la ocasión y las arranca—. Ahora tú.

—¿Ninguna ayudita?

Kei niega.

—Tengo que meterme en la cama —dice divertido.

Las telas vuelan. Tetsurō baja hasta el suelo la ropa que sobra y Kei remueve las mantas. Apoya su cabeza sobre los almohadones y tumba su cuerpo esperando el abrigo del otro cuerpo. Se cuela entre sus piernas y cae sobre su pecho y labios. Lo besa sintiendo un fogonazo. El deseo le pide más y él busca el contacto de lengua contra lengua. Un enredo húmedo y placentero acompañado de manos exploradoras. Se tocan los músculos mutuamente saboreando la tensión de esos límites entre el éxtasis y el hormigueo divertido.

Se separan boqueando una exhalada agradable en los labios del otro. Un recordatorio del sabor de un buen beso que continua hacia el cuello. Lo besa y Kei le invita empujando la cabeza hacia atrás. Dedica lametazos, besos succionadores y caricias a su nuez hasta sentirle suplicar. Sacude las piernas y brazos a la vez que carcajea.

—Respira o te quedarás sin aire antes de llegar a la mejor parte.

—¿Mejor parte? —susurra desafiándole—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—¿Quieres que lo haga o te lo explique?

La voz de Tetsurō le excita más.

—Ambas.

—Si así lo quieres. Tus deseos son órdenes. —Besa sus labios dos veces y mordisquea una—. Primero voy a jugar con tus tetas hasta oírte decir mi nombre. —Su cabeza pasa de la clavícula a sus pectorales. Deja un toque de labios en un pezón y levanta su cabeza hacia Kei—. Y antes de que esto me traiga problemas, sí, tienes que decirlo con cariño.

Su lengua baña todo su pezón con círculos húmedos. Saborea su piel erizada de placer para succionar la punta sacándole un suspiro satisfactorio. Lo repite tantas veces que su boca y lengua se vuelven más agresivas. Chupa con más fuerza, lame con mayor precisión y luego, muerde. Mordiscos apretados para robarle gemidos.

Las manos juguetonas que lo tocan por todos lados menos donde necesita, se divierten apoyados en su nalga y pezón menos atendido. Juega con su boca, mano y caderas creando fricción en todo su cuerpo.

—Tetsu —Tetsurō muerde la punta de su pezón. Kei jadea a la vez que toma aire para terminar su súplica— Tetsu-chan.

Sonríe victorioso al rostro arrebolado. Rojo y dorado. Lo mira con deseo esperando más.

—Ahora que ya has suplicado, bajaré dejando besitos (porque sé que te gusta) hasta llegar a tu polla —Kei lo mira como baja su rostro a su piel y deposita picos en la línea alba. Con cariño y dejando lametazos marca la línea recta de su abdomen hasta su pubis. Lo ataca con ojos pardos provocadores y vuelve a inclinar su rostro—. Otro aquí—Barre la punta de su polla con sus labios. Se mancha con su pre-semen y a Kei no le queda otra que jadear de placer—. Mmm, sabe salado.

—Sigue, Tetsu —pide.

—Vaaale. ¿Qué te parece si sigo usando mi boca? —Deja un chupetón en la cara interna de su muslo—. Aquí. —Sus manos le obligan a flexionar sus rodillas. Aleja más su rostro y se adentra entre sus piernas. Kei inhala y gime al sentir su lengua en los testículos. Lo lame con delicadeza a la par que masajea ese punto intermedio entre la entrada de su culo y el comienzo de sus huevos—. ¿Te gusta aquí?

Las palabras hacen palpitar la zona donde su aliento cálido cae. Fuego contra fuego. Lo sigue lamiendo y sobando, provocándole gemidos. Deja gruñidos al mojar nuevamente sus labios sabiendo que eso le excita tanto como saber que su piel esta a unos escasos centímetros de sus partes más íntimas.

Parte de su rostro vuelve a asomar por las vistas de su pene erecto. Sube con la lengua por sus testículos a la base y continua hasta llegar al comienzo de su glande.

—Esp-espera Tetsurō —jadea.

—¡Qué! ¿Hice algo mal?

—No —dice entre risas—. No es eso.

Tetsurō besa su muslo derecho.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—¿Lo hacemos de lado?

La petición le roba una sonrisa libertina a la vez que gatea sobre él hasta dejar un beso en sus labios y caer a su lado. Kei le devuelve la sonrisa ladeando su cuerpo y buscando con la mano. Sus dedos tocan el bote de plástico ingeniosamente olvidado sobre la mesita de noche y antes de poder hacer nada Tetsurō se lo arrebata.

La tapa se abre y la cabeza rubia se apoya sobre uno de sus brazos. Arquea su pelvis dando más juego a Tetsurō y sintiendo la longitud de su pene rozar el comienzo de su trasero. Después de años juntos se conocen lo suficiente para encajar a la perfección como piezas de puzle.

La mano baja y se mete entre sus nalgas hasta tocar su entrada con su dedo húmedo. El frío le sobresalta por un segundo y luego le sigue la sensación de vértigo placentero. Ese hormigueo que lo desequilibra con sofocos y movimientos involuntarios.

—¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo? —Kei busca su mirada para callarle, pero su enfado se desinfla. Su pudor nunca es tan fuerte como él y desde que sus ojos chocan con la mirada parda el solo puede mojarse un dedo en su boca. Lo hace metiéndoselo hasta el fondo para luego sacarlo y buscar su pezón. Toca su piel y suelta un suspiro sin perderse los ojos tornándose oscuros y la sonrisa volviéndose una boca entreabierta—. Te ves super sexy así. —Un beso torpe en sus labios tapa el gemido al sentir el dedo un poco más adentro—. Me pone a mil cuando te tocas —coquetea.

—Recién acabo de empezar —recuerda con voz provocadora—. Aun puedo hacer esto.

Los ojos de Tetsurō se desvían a la mano pálida. No la pierde de vista serpenteando de su pezón a su torso a través de la línea Alba. Baja hasta llegar a su pene, se detiene a saborear la impaciencia en los ojos de Tetsurō y acaricia su punta. La toca una vez y en el segundo toque siente el dedo hundirse dentro de él. Aprieta el punto continuamente robándole jadeos y descompensando sus movimientos de manos.

—¿Te gusta así? —Besa su mejilla y susurra—. ¿Quieres más?

—Si.

Empuja otro dedo más y lo remueve dentro. Lo empuja al unísono de la mano de Kei hasta que sus caderas hacen todo el trabajo. Los movimientos hacen fricción en la polla de Tetsurō callando el silencio con jadeos entrambos. Otro dedo se une y la mano de Kei cae. Se deja inundar por el placer de los tres dedos jugando dentro.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido te rindes? El otro día parecías más motivado. —Le provoca un gemido con sus dedos—. ¿Debería ponerme el traje?

—Hoy no lo necesitas.

Una corta carcajada de Tetsurō aleja aún más sus comisuras. Sonríe hasta sentir su aliento cubrir su rostro. Le busca y al encontrarse se hunde en su boca. Le deja apropiarse de sus labios a la par que siente como la mete. Sus jadeos hacen eco dentro de sus bocas y mueren en sus gargantas. Llega hasta el final y vuelve al principio. Lo penetra con lentitud para acoplarse.

El agarre de la cadera de Kei se aligera y su mano baja por la línea de su uve para llegar a su pene. Siente la piel porcelana estremecerse con el roce, pero antes de sus dedos toquen la base, otros dedos lo reclaman. Entrelaza mano con mano y lo mira con mejillas sonrosadas.

—Quiero que dure —pide ardorosamente.

—Joder, que lindo te ves cuando dices estas cosas.

Obedece a su petición como siempre lo hace. Se mueve al mismo ritmo sin acelerar la llegada del momento final. Algunas veces cambian el compás siendo lento y profundo o rápido y superficial. Ninguno suficiente para hacerles llegar al orgasmo, pero si para las sensaciones de jadeos interminables, manos apretadas en sábanas y piel y respiraciones caldeadas acariciando el cuerpo del otro.

Los gemidos se vuelven más desesperados al igual que las caderas suplican por más encuentros. Kei oprime la mano de Tetsurō contra su pecho al igual que se balancea hacía atrás. Se contraen rogando más y cuando se suaviza todo en dos gemidos largos, se sienten como pastillas efervescentes. Poco a poco desaparecen en el orgasmo, se diluyen en el placer de correrse y sus músculos relajarse.

—Feliz año —susurra acariciando el cuello de Kei con cada fonema.

—Feliz año —dice amartelado.

Un silencio les cubre durante eones hasta que sus parpados amenazan con cerrarse.

—¿Algún propósito de año nuevo? —pregunta adormecido—. ¿Más visitas a Tokio tal vez?

A velocidad de tortuga, Kei recuerda la nueva noticia. Busca las palabras y pide a sus labios moverse antes de que la modorra lo traicione.

—Había pensado en más espacio en tu armario.

—¿Para qué quieres más? Ni si quiera llenas todos los cajones que te dejo.

—Pero los necesitare Tetsu-chan.

Los brazos de Tetsurō lo encarcelan y otro gemido se escapa de los labios de Kei. Tetsurō sale de dentro de él para amoldarse en un abrazo perfecto.

—Vaaale, te doy dos cajones más. —Kei suspira largo y tendido—. Oh, vamos es un buen trato.

—Tetsurō, necesito más espacio para mis cosas.

—¿Más? ¿Piensas desaparecer un mes del trabajo? ¿Para que necesitas más espacio?

—¿Es que tus neuronas no funcionan después del sexo? —Se remueve como un gusano entre sus brazos. Se retuerce hasta quedar de frente. Lo ve con ojos entornados del cansancio, pero brillosos de afecto. Atrapa su mejilla y le dice con claridad—. Necesito más espacio porque voy a vivir contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¡Vas a vivir conmigo! —Los brazos lo aprietan contra él con fuerza demoledora— Vamos a vivir juntos. Espera, significa eso…

—En febrero empiezo a trabajar.

Tetsurō boquea buscando las palabras y al no encontrarlas opta por demostrarle su alegría con un beso arrollador. Se entromete en su boca con un beso apasionado hasta convertirlo en pequeños picos cariñosos.

—¡Sabia que lo conseguirías! Y ya sé que me dijiste que no me hiciera ilusiones, pro… ¡Ya nos compré llaveros a juego para la casa!

—Das miedo.

Kei ríe seguro de que en unos días recibirían un paquete de Amazon con llaveros ridículos. Se besan entre cosquillas de alegría, diversión y placer. Un uno de enero. Es un _nuevo comienzo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Kei, Tetsurō y Mochi juntos en Tokio. Espero que les haya gustado este fic y me encantaría saber que más les gustaría leer de esta ship. ¿Más fluff? ¿Smut? ¿Algo de angst? Cualquier hc o idea es bienvenida para hacerla realidad.
> 
> No puedo dar esto por concluido sin antes agradecerles las lecturas, votos y comentarios que me habéis dejado con cada publicación. He disfrutado enseñándoselo a mi compañera de piso y respondiéndoles. Ningún comentario sobra, todos son una fuente de alegría. 
> 
> No esperaba que este fic tuviera tan buena recepción y a pesar de todo lo habéis hecho realidad. Esto también para mi es un nuevo comienzo 🥰😍💗

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que ha sido una pequeña toma de contacto, pero el domingo vendrá más. El último día de esta semana. ¡Pinky promise!  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios que muy gustosamente los atesoraré y espero que disfruten de este fic formado por 16 capítulos.  
> Nos vemos en el finde ;)


End file.
